Hidden Past
by Peppermint Stick
Summary: All their work of keeping everything a secret was for nothing. Everyone was finding out, but neither seemed to care. Neither even noticed. Trory
1. Moving

Rory stared up at the large building in reverence, St. Patrick's Cathedral had always been her sanctuary from the world. Outside the streets of New York bustled with tourists and cabs. Staring at the long rows of pews and the paintings, a small smile spread across her face. She walked through them slowly, her fingers trailing over their hard backs. She had long ago decided that it would have been impossible to fall asleep on one of these benches. People were scattered among the floor, praying. She'd never prayed here, even though she visited everyday. "Rory!" some one called in a hushed yell. She turned and saw her grandmother. Francine Hayden hated it when Rory came to Manhattan without telling her. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I could have had Carson drive you!"   
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Grandma, I'm seventeen. I think that I'm capable of catching a cab to Manhattan."  
  
"I didn't know where you went!" she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Obviously you did considering you came straight here." Francine opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Rory nodded and left the cathedral, heading for the library, her grandmother followed.  
  
"I just wish you'd tell me when you came to Manhattan. I'd feel safer if the driver took you."  
  
"It's easier to catch a cab than for Carson to have to drive to Manhattan."  
  
"But it's safer."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know Carson. I don't know the cab drivers."  
  
"Grandma, their job is to drive people all the time. They have to be trustworthy. They're trusted with random lives everyday."  
  
"But still-"  
  
Rory stopped walking and spun around, facing the woman, "Look, I'm not wearing anything nice, no Gucci, nothing. It's all normal clothes." she said, turning in a circle for her grandmother. She was wearing jeans, an American Eagle hoodie, and skechers. "Just please tell us next time you leave." she whispered upon seeing the hoodie her granddaughter was wearing.  
  
"Fine." Rory hugged herself and turned to leave, the November air stinging at her face. "I'll see you at home."  
  
"I might as well stay with you, you'll be heading back in about an hour anyway."  
  
"Fine, stay." she looked over at her grandmother, who was wearing jeans and a sweater. Rory and Francine walked in silence.  
  
"Rory," her grandmother whispered after a while, "It's not healthy."  
  
"What's not healthy?"  
  
"Hanging on like this."  
  
"It's perfectly healthy. In fact, it would be unhealthy if I didn't wear this hoodie. It is November after all, and we do live in the north. I could get sick if I didn't wear it." she said, avoiding the real topic of conversation.  
  
"I'm not talking about that."  
  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know perfectly well WHO I'm talking about."  
  
"No, I'm actually at a loss."  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Francine Hayden." she said, opening the library door for her grandmother.  
  
"I'm talking about him."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"You know who."  
  
"Like I said before, I have no idea who. Well, actually, I have an idea of who, but which one?"  
  
"You know which one."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Look, doctors have proven that it's unhealthy to hold on to a relationship that ended months ago." the elder said, following Rory up the stone steps.  
  
"I'm perfectly healthy."  
  
"You are not."  
  
"Do I look unhealthy?"  
  
"Rory, he moved to Connecticut. It's over."  
  
"Yeah, I seem to loose a lot of people to Connecticut, don't I?"  
  
"Well, some."  
  
"You call my best friend and the other guy 'some'?"  
  
"The other guy? Since when do you call him that?"  
  
"I don't want the name spoken in my presence."  
  
"Rory, you have to get over him."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You're already over one. The wound from the other still needs time to heal."  
  
"Wound? What wound? I have no wound."  
  
"Rory, work with me here."  
  
"I'm over both of them."  
  
"Denial, my friend, is not just a river in Egypt."  
  
"That's old."  
  
"But I make it sound good."  
  
"Right, grandma, right." Rory said, smiling. Although she way dying inside, the same as she always did when force to think of him.  
  
THE NEXT WEEK, NOVEMBER 27  
  
"Mini Me!" Lorelai cried as the elevator door opened.  
  
"Mom!" Rory ran and embraced her mother. Her grandparents owned the entire twelfth story of their hotel.  
  
"Lorelai!"   
  
"Francie!" Lorelai and the woman hugged.  
  
"Yeah, hi mom." Chris said, still in the elevator.  
  
"Oh, hi Christopher." she said before hugging him too.  
  
"I feel loved."  
  
"Get used to it, I was always the favorite." Lorelai said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh, that's mature."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey dad." Rory said, hugging him.  
  
"Hey Ror. Oh, hey dad."  
  
"Lorelai!" Straub said, wrapping him arms around Lorelai. Chris's arm fell to his side and he shook his head in defeat.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to see Cricket, at least he loves me." Chris said, walking through the foyer to find the small dog.   
  
"So, Lorelai, when are your parents coming?"  
  
"Well, they started at the same time as us, so probably in about two hours." Francine looked at her sternly. "Um, an hour and a half?" Lorelai asked timidly. Francine nodded and smiled, Lorelai relaxed.   
  
A high bark was heard from the stairs and Chris sighed, "Finally, something in this house that loves me more that her." he said, kneeling and holding his arms out for the running dog. As Cricket got to Chris it looked as if it was about to jump into his arms. But it saw Lorelai and changed directions, running to her. "Oh, that's it!" Chris said loudly as the dog jumped into Chris's best friend's arms. "I'm through with you, it's over!" he walked up to Lorelai, but instead looked down at the fur ball in her arms, "You hear me, Cricket? OVER!" he yelled, pushing the 'Down' button on the elevator. Every one watched him as he waited for the doors to open. When they didn't he groaned, "Fine, don't open," and walked to a locked door, unlocking and opening it, "Now it's over! Over!" he yelled, slamming the door and turning to walk down the stairs to a lower floor. Lorelai went to elevator and pushed the button, the doors sprang open.   
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
The three Haydens and two younger Gilmores sat in the living room, talking about Thanksgiving. "Amelia, our new cook-"  
  
"Mom, you go through cooks as fast as Emily goes through maids." Chris said, earning himself a glare from his mother.  
  
"Oh Chris, stop pouting, it's not our fault your dog loves me more than you." Lorelai told him, Cricket in her lap.   
  
"I am not pouting."  
  
"You're my best friend, I know you're pouting."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
He hissed at her and laid his head in his hand, bored. The elevator doors opened and they heard Emily call, "Hello? Staub? Francine? Rory? Lorelai?"  
  
"In here, Emily." Francine said. The Gilmores walked in and, holding a cake, greeted their friends.  
  
AFTER DINNER  
  
"A word of advice, Francine, Keep this cook." Richard said, leaning back in his chair. "Very good. Much better than the last one."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minuet, the adults looking at each other. None of them would look at Rory until she finally said, "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"What's what?" Lorelai asked, playing dumb.  
  
"What is it nobody's telling me?" they looked around at each other, wondering what to say. "Look, I already know something's wrong, so what is it?"  
  
Lorelai spoke first, "Well Ror, it's not really BAD." she paused, looking around. "We know you love New York and everything, that's why we've let you live with your grandparents for so long." she stopped.  
  
"But..." Rory said, dreading what was coming.  
  
"But, we're going to Europe for a few months." Francine said.  
  
"And as much as we want you to come," Straub said, trying to cushion the blow.  
  
"You have school." Emily said, helping, "And we've decided that home schooling wouldn't be a very good idea."  
  
"So, we think it would be best if you came back to live in Stars Hollow with me." Lorelai finished, all sitting still, wondering what the third generation of the two families would say.  
  
Rory sat in silence, dozens of feelings running through her. Shock, that was first; shock at how soon this information had come. Anger; why hadn't they told her they were leaving before now? Happiness; she'd be with her mom, like when she was young. Sadness; she'd be leaving all her friends in New York. Excitement; she'd be living in Stars Hollow again. Joy; she'd be leaving New York, with all it's memories and pain.  
  
Rory finally looked up into the face of the concerned adults, "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Lorelai asked, confused by how calm her daughter was.  
  
"Okay." Rory stood up, "When am I leaving?"  
  
"Well, we were hoping you could move in within the next few days."  
  
"Okay, I'll go pack." and she went straight to her room.  
  
The six were just staring at her back, "I'll tell you something, Lore, we've got one unusual daughter."  
  
"Amen." she said, no looking away from the place where Rory had been.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
"And, here's your old room." Lorelai said, pushing the door open.  
  
Rory smiled and walked in, laying on her bed. "I really missed it here." Rory said as her mom jumped on the bed next to her.  
  
"I've missed you, Mini Me."  
  
Rory sat up on her elbows, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Movie night?" Rory nodded, smiling as well. "But Mini Me, you have school tomorrow!" Lorelai said in a fake breathy voice.  
  
"Hm, too bad." Rory said, getting off the bed, "I'll race you to Lukes!" she called, running out the front door.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Lorelai yelled to her daughter, who was several yards in front of her. Rory laughed as her mother caught up with her, it felt good to be home.  
  
LUKE'S  
  
Chris had called while they were racing and the two girls were now walking, Lorelai talking into the phone and Rory looking around, she hadn't been to Stars Hollow for almost four years. She'd loved New York, but she was beginning to realize how much she missed living in a small town.  
  
Lorelai/Chris   
  
C: So, have you told her yet?  
  
L: Of course not.  
  
C: Are you going to?  
  
L: No!  
  
C: Why?  
  
L: I don't think it would be a good idea.  
  
C: I still think you should tell her.  
  
L: Well I'm not.  
  
C: Too bad.  
  
L: Do you want to talk to her?  
  
C: Can't I have to get back to work.  
  
L: Okay, tell Kyleigh hi for me. Oh, and tell her to call me. We should do lunch sometime.  
  
C: Aren't you supposed to be MY best friend?  
  
L: In opposite sex friendships, it is essential to be on good terms with who the other is currently with.  
  
C: But lately you seem to be talking to Kyleigh more than you're talking to me.  
  
L: Hm, strange, oops.  
  
C: That's mean.  
  
L: Deal with it, buddy.  
  
C: Love you too  
  
L: I know.  
  
C: Tell Rory hi and I love her. Say hey to Luke for me.  
  
L: Will do. Bye. Love you.  
  
C: You too. Bye.  
  
END  
  
"So, dad says hi, but he had to get back to work."  
  
"Okay, the diner is this way, right?" Rory asked, turning to the left.  
  
"Nope," Lorelai put a hand on eith of Rory's shoulders and turned her around, "This way."  
  
"Hey, I will get this right."  
  
"Well, you have all of senior year, so I sure hope so." Lorelai said, holding the diner door opened for Rory, who stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the boy in front of her, the one who'd meant so much to her for so long, Jess.   
  
A/N: So, tell me what you think. Is it a lit or trory? He he, My other stuff is Trory, but this might not be, I dunno. Review. Muah ha ha! 


	2. The Truth

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the whole New York/Manhattan thing. I fixed it, I think. And for the people who said the last chapter was confusing: Rory lived in New York with her grandparents, she had a best friend and a boyfriend, one was Tristan and one was Jess, they both moved to Connecticut and she moved in with Lorleai. She walked into the diner and saw Jess.  
  
Rory and Jess stared at each other, frozen. Lorelai was completely oblivious to the looks on their faces. "Rory, this is Luke's nephew, Jess-"  
  
"Mariano." Rory said, not looking at her mother.  
  
Lorelai glanced at her daughter in surprise, "Yeah, how did you know that?"  
  
Rory didn't answer, just stared. Lorelai knew something was wrong, but decided to wait until later to ask. She pulled Rory to sit at a table, Jess still unmoving.   
  
"Yo! Diner boy! Come hither." Lorelai called to him. Jess turned to stare at them, wide eyed. "What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, seeing the looks on the teenager's faces.  
  
Rory shook her head, "I have to go." she stood up.  
  
"Wait!" Lorelai called to her daughter's retreating back, but it was too late. Rory was out the door. She looked at Jess, "You'd better start explaining right now."   
  
"Are you sure you don't want Rory to tell you?"  
  
"Sit!" she said, pointing to the chair across from her. Jess did so obediently. Lorelai rested her chin on her hand, "Now speak."  
  
"I met Rory when we both lived in New York." he said simply. Lorelai didn't move, just kept looking at him. He nodded, "Okay then, I'll go." he stood up, but Lorelai's hand shot up, grabbing his wrist, and she pulled him back down.  
  
"Oh no, you're not done."  
  
"I have to work."  
  
"Luke!" she called towards the back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jess is taking a break!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She turned to him, "I'm listening." Jess groaned and his head met the table, he wasn't getting out of this one.  
  
Rory walked around town, looking at the few changes that had happened in the last four years. The space next to the diner had been made into a soda shop with the name spelled weird. Probably Taylor's idea. Kirk was walking around with a bandaged hand and a cat in his arms. Miss Patty was talking to a man about her mother's age. She turned to the market and walked in, needing something to kill her headache over Jess. She knew he'd moved to Connecticut, but she'd never guessed that he was Luke's nephew and lived in Stars Hollow. It was too weird, she hadn't even heard from Jess for almost eleven months, he'd called her a few times in the month he left, but not for a long time. Rory was pulled out of her thoughts when someone asked, "Can I help you with anything?" she jumped slightly, turning to see a tall boy with floppy hair and a Doose's apron. He smiled at her, but she couldn't return it.  
  
"A gun and some vodka." the boy looked at her with a confused expression, "Ugh, never mind. Aspirin."  
  
He laughed, "Isle three."  
  
"Thanks." Rory walked away, pinching the bridge of her nose to stop her swelling migraine. The boy followed her, but was ignored, she grabbed a box and walked to counter, still ignoring him. After paying the cashier she walked out, opening the bottle and popping two pills into her mouth. The boy was still behind her so she turned, "Can I do something for you?"  
  
"I've never seen you before, how long have you lived in Stars Hollow?"  
  
Rory turned back around, walking, "Thirteen years."  
  
He followed her, "What? I've lived here for three years and I've never seen you. What grade are you in?"  
  
"I'm a senior."  
  
"So am I. You've lived here for the past thirteen years?"  
  
"Oh, no. I lived here until I was thirteen and four years ago I moved to New York."  
  
"Oh, well I'm Dean. Dean Forrester."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." he waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "What's your name?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Lorelai's daughter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Well, she's nice."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, are you going to Stars Hollow High?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I thought you just moved here."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Well then where are you going to school?"  
  
"Chilton."  
  
"That prep school?"   
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "No the other Chilton." Dean looked at her with a blank expression and she sighed, "Yes the prep school!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."   
  
"Right, whatever."  
  
"So, do you have a boyfriend back in New York?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just making conversation."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, so you're single?"  
  
"Yes." she walked faster, hoping he'd go away.  
  
"Well, I'm single too."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"So maybe sometime we could-" Rory walked faster, "Could slow down?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look, Rory, please, just stop." he grabbed her arm and she stopped where she was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you! Okay, so, I was wondering if maybe, sometime, you might want to, you know, go out sometime."  
  
"You don't even know me."  
  
"Well that's why we should go out. So we can get to know each other." Rory zoned out, remembering the first time she found out Tristan liked her.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
Fourteen year old Rory Gilmore walked slowly down the halls of Alma Prepatory Academy, everyone had just gotten back from Thanksgiving holiday and she looked around, trying to spot someone to talk to. She saw Winter Mobely, the most popular girl in school and the first friend she'd made when she came here last month. Someone came up beside her. "What's up, Mary?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Hey Tristan."   
  
"Did I tell you where I went over the holiday?"  
  
Rory shook her head and opened her locker, "Nope. Where did you go?"  
  
"Europe. We went on a tour. England, France, Germany, Spain, Ireland, Italy. Have you ever been to Europe, Mary?"  
  
"No. Was it nice?"  
  
"Yeah. We saw the Eiffel Tower, The Spanish Steps, Westminster Abbey." he looked at Rory who tilted her head, smiling and inviting him to continue, "There were a lot of really FINE girls in Europe too. And you know, me being me, I could have gotten any of them I wanted." he said confidently.  
  
"And why didn't you?" she asked, looking back down at her locker.  
  
"Aw Mary, you know I'm saving myself for you. I don't want all those girls, just a special one. Even though we all know I could have however many I wanted."   
  
Rory closed her locker and turned to Tristan, smirking, "Are you trying to impress me?"  
  
Tristan looked down at his hands "Maybe." he looked up, smiling, "Is it working?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Maybe." she turned to walk away, Tristan following her.  
  
******End Flashback*******  
  
"-dinner in the town or something."  
  
Rory's head snapped up, "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"A date in the town next Friday, what do you say?"  
  
She shook her head, "Sorry. I can't."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"I don't really know you and I-"  
  
"Well isn't that the whole point of dating? To get to know people?" Rory's migraine started coming back and she shook her pounding head. "Look, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, I'm just asking you out on a date."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, could this guy not get a clue? "Look, I don't mean to sound bitchy or anything, but I just moved here, I saw someone I haven't talked to in months, my head is killing me, and I want to get home. I'm not interested, sorry." she took a breath, steadying herself.  
  
"Ouch," Dean had a hurt look on his face, "Am I really that bad?"  
  
"No, it's just." Rory groaned, "Look, I think all guys should burn in hell, okay?"  
  
Dean looked at her in surprise, "What?"  
  
She sighed, "A few month ago I got out of a two year relationship with someone I really loved, we didn't end on good terms, and I'm not completely over him. So just please, don't ask me out."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, look, I have to go. I'll see you later." Rory turned, not listening as he called her name. She hadn't admitted that she wasn't over Tristan until just then.  
  
MIDNIGHT, BRIDGE  
  
Rory looked out over the water, wind rippling it softly. She hugged her jacket around her tighter. "Do you walk around at midnight everyday?" she asked the person who had just come up behind her.  
  
Jess stopped beside her, "Sometimes, when I can't figure something out."  
  
"What can't you figure out?"  
  
"Anything about you."  
  
"Tell me the problem and I'll explain."  
  
"Why did you run away when you saw me?"  
  
"Shock. I hadn't heard from you in almost a year, and suddenly there you are, my best friend in this little town of like, nine thousand people." Rory looked over at him staring out at the water silently.  
  
"Your mom knows the whole story, she made me tell her." Rory nodded, she'd figured that her mom would drag it out of Jess after she left. "Did she ask you about it?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "I was in bed when she got back." Jess nodded in understanding and bit his lip, he didn't care why she was here, all that mattered was that his best friend for four years was here, but he wanted to know what that did to her relationship with Tristan, it had to be strained. Jess was pulled from his mind when he heard Rory say lightly, "Do you know Dean Forrester?"  
  
Jess's head turned sharply, "Why?"  
  
She shrugged, "I met him."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And we talked."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And he showed me where the aspirin is."  
  
"AND..."  
  
"And he asked me out."  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Don't kill him."  
  
"He asked you out?" Rory nodded. "What about Tristan. When I left a year ago you two were completely in love. You were like an old married couple and everything." Roy looked at him strangely. "Well, not exactly like an OLD married couple."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's over with Tristan." she said, not looking at him.  
  
"What? You two were like, oblivious to everything, you were so caught up in each other!"  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, looking down, "I know."  
  
Jess looked at her and his voice softened, "What happened?"  
  
"He moved."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Rory, here eyes tearing, "I'm sorry."  
  
She shrugged, "It's not like we were going to be together forever or anything." she whispered, laying her head on his chest. "It was too perfect to be real. It had to end sometime."  
  
CHILTON, MORNING  
  
Rory sat in second period, Mr. Stewart's class. She'd met some people she liked. There were two girls, Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn. They were popular, but she was used to popular girls, her old best friend Winter was popular, but not snobby. She wasn't sure about the girls here. She'd met about five guys she liked. Henry Cho, Austin Greene, Britt Osborn, Robby Robinson, Dallas Mannert.   
  
Right now she was sitting between Dallas and Louise, trying to figure out their work. The room was dead silent. It was an advanced physics class and every one was having trouble. "So, anyway, I heard the he's back." Louise said, leaning forward towards Madeline.  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yep. And he's coming to school today."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"That's what I said. Don't worry Rory, we'll introduce you to him."  
  
"Who's him?"  
  
"Our king, of course."  
  
"Right."  
  
The bell rang and they all stood up. Louse and Madeline followed Rory to her locker. "So, Paris is sick today, but you can meet her tomorrow. Summer is the popular bitch, you don't want to know her. And-" Louise smiled, "The king and his whore themselves," she whispered. And then called, "Tris, come here!" the two made their way over to the three girls, Rory still turned to her locker. "So, your grandfather's better?" he nodded, loosening his grip on Summer's waist. "So, Tristan, this is Rory, she's new. Rory, this is Tristan, the king of Chilton and his girlfriend, Summer." Rory turned around, not really having listened to Louise, but she wished she had. When Tristan saw her face his hand dropped from Summer's waist completely. Rory's jaw dropped and her breathing became jagged. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't speak. Rory closed her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding to them and walking quickly away   
  
  
  
LUNCH  
  
Rory sat beside Robby, glaring at his tray. "What's wrong, Rory?" he asked, seeing how she was trying to set his food ablaze with her eyes.  
  
She shook her head and mumbles, "Evil gods hate me."  
  
"Why?" Madeline, sitting across from her, asked.  
  
"Why, why, why is he here? What did I do that was so wrong?" she asked herself. "Yeah, well, actually I can think of a few things we did to deserve this."  
  
"Do you have a split personality or something?" Britt asked.  
  
Rory's head shot up as if she'd just heard them, "Sorry, what?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." she trailed off.  
  
"Just...what?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rory looked back down at her hands.  
  
"God I can't stand them!" Madeline said out of no where.  
  
Louise looked up, "Who?"  
  
"Tristan and Summer, you'd think this was a hotel or something." she said, looking at the couple across the room in disgust.  
  
"Maddy, if Tristan was your boyfriend, would you just sit still like a good little girl?"  
  
"Probably not. He doesn't keep them for very long anyway."  
  
"You know, I've never actually asked Tristan, but I heard he had a girlfriend for over two years. He wasn't always a player."  
  
"I've heard that too. And she had a baby or something." Madeline added.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "You're friends with him, why don't you just ask?"  
  
"I think someone did once and he wouldn't tell them anything. He didn't want them to mock her or something."   
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah, well, I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." they all said in unison as Rory left the lunch room.   
  
Rory was at her locker after lunch, biting her lip, her shaking hands fumbling with the lock . She gave up and walked down the crowded hall. Strong arms shot from an empty class room and grabbed her gently, pulling her body in and closing the door. She felt someone holding her in place and her mouth shut, his hand cupping her mouth gently. He removed his hand and Rory's eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Rory." he whispered, touching her face gently.   
  
She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "Don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Touch me."  
  
"What?" his voice was full of hurt.  
  
"Tristan, please, don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She pulled away from him, "I can't think you still love me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't think we'll be together if we won't."  
  
"But we can be together."   
  
"Tristan, you're dating Summer."   
  
"That can be changed."  
  
"No, Tristan, no."  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"Tristan, after you left, I couldn't even think about other guys. I-I couldn't talk to half of my friends. I couldn't look at Winter. Because they all reminded me of you. It hurt too much." she shook her head, "And now I come here, and you have a girlfriend. You've had more than one. Apparently you go through them pretty fast." Rory felt tears forming in her eyes, "Do you know how much it hurt? I've been stuck on you for eight months! I've still been in love with you for eight months! And you don't even care."  
  
"You don't think I was hurt too?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"You know Rory, I'm not over you either. Up until two months ago I didn't date either. The only reason I did was because I didn't think I'd ever see you again, I had to make myself get over you. Rory, I couldn't need you like I had for so long. I couldn't have to be with you, because no matter what we wanted we couldn't be together."  
  
"Yes, we could have Tristan, it would have worked. I'll never know why you broke up with me because you were moving, but you did."  
  
"You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have worked. Long distance? For us?"  
  
"We could have made it work."  
  
"No, we couldn't have Rory."  
  
"Why? Why, because you're so shallow that you have to have a physical relationship?"  
  
He laughed bitterly and shook his head, "Rory, after all the times we were together, could you have seriously had a long distance relationship? Could you have handled not being together physically? I love you, I can't hear your voice and not be with you. I'm sorry if that makes me shallow or something, but it's the truth. I used those girls to try and get over you, but you know what? It didn't work. Nothing did. I can't get over you, sorry."  
  
Rory bit her lip, "I have to go." she pushed the door open and ran out into the now deserted hall, unable to be alone with him.  
  
"Rory!" he called down the hall, she kept running, "RORY!" she didn't turn, she couldn't see his face, if she had, she would have seen his tears, something she couldn't handle. 


	3. The Real Truth And Then Some

Later that week Summer walked up to Rory, "So, is it true?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk to the popular girl, "Is what true?"  
  
"The rumor."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes, "What rumor?"  
  
"The rumor that is going around school about you."  
  
"I repeat: what rumor?"  
  
"Did you have an abortion?"  
  
Rory's head snapped around, taken aback, "Did I what?"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes in frustration, "Were you pregnant and had an abortion and that's why you moved here?"  
  
Rory looked back to her locker, "Um, no."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'd know if I'd had an abortion."  
  
"Well that's what every body thinks."  
  
"Well, every body's wrong."  
  
"Than why did you move here?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
Rory turned to face her again, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Well, don't."  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't have a problem talking about it, I just don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Tell me and I'll go away."  
  
Rory's teeth ground together in annoyance, "I moved here because I had to."  
  
"Why did you have to?"  
  
"Because my family wanted me to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought you said you'd go away!"  
  
"In a minuet."   
  
"Who said I had an abortion?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who said I had an abortion?"  
  
"One of my friends."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If someone is telling a lie like that, I want to talk to them."  
  
"Whatever, it was my friend Kirsten Wayne."  
  
"And who is she?"  
  
"She's right there." Summer pointed out a girl with long blonde hair.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Rory walked over to her, "Kirsten, right?" She turned around to see who'd spoken, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Rory, "Yeah, hi. I'm Rory Gilmore."   
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"I don't believe we've met."  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"And see, that's what confuses me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, because we've never spoken before, and you think you know me."  
  
"No, I don't know you." she said, shaking her head nervously.  
  
"Well, you obviously think you do, because you told some people that I moved here because I was pregnant."  
  
"Who told you I said that?"  
  
"Who told me isn't important. What is important is that you thought you knew something when you didn't and you thought it was your job to let other people know! Oh yeah, you also said I had an abortion?"  
  
"No. I would never say that."  
  
"See, that's funny, because I heard otherwise. For your information, I've never had an abortion, and even if I did, I wouldn't move because of it."  
  
"Oh." was all she could say, surprised that someone had confronted her about a rumor. Kirsten had ruined lives and reputations, but not one person had ever confronted her about it.  
  
"Now, who told you?"  
  
"Um, I don't remember."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Try."  
  
"Oh yeah, it was Hanna Pakerd."  
  
"Who is she?" Kirsten pointed her our and Rory walked over to her, "Hanna Packerd?"  
  
She turned and fake-smiled, "Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Hm, so, you told Kirsten Wayne that I was pregnant and had an abortion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes, it is. Rory, I have a cousin that lives in New York. She told me that you were pregnant. She said only your friends knew, but she found out. You had an abortion before you started to show."  
  
"Who's your cousin?"  
  
"Marilyn Norton."  
  
Rory's jaw dropped, "That bitch is your cousin?!"  
  
"Yeah, and 'that bitch' knew you were pregnant. She had a baby and she could tell that you were pregnant by the way you were acting. She didn't know who the father was, she just said it was your boyfriend, but she didn't say who he was."  
  
"Yeah, well, Norton is a fucking liar. She liked my boyfriend and she obviously thinks she knows what she's taking about, but she doesn't. I never had an abortion, and even if I had, I wouldn't move because of it. Besides, my boyfriend moved more than eight months before I did. So you can call your dumb ass cousin and tell her that she's a fucking idiot for thinking that happened."   
  
Hanna had been shaking her head the whole time, "Whatever Gilmore, I believe my cousin, not you."  
  
"That's fine. But your cousin lied to you. I would never have an abortion." Rory turned, "Later."  
  
She walked down the crowded hall, looking for Tristan. She found him standing with Austin, Dallas, and Britt. She walked right through them, placing her hand on Tritan's chest and pushing him to walk backwards, "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." he said slowly, taken aback that she'd come up to him.  
  
"Where can we go so no one will hear us?"  
  
The urgent note in her voice stopped him from making a crude joke. "Um," he looked around them, "Here, this room hasn't been used for months." he pushed open a door on their right and led her in, looking around before shutting the door. Rory walked back and forth, wringing her hands nervously. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of-"  
  
"Hanna Packerd knows."  
  
He stopped talking and froze, dead still, "What?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you remember Marilyn Norton?"  
  
"The bitch?"  
  
"Yeah. She's Hanna Packerd's cousin."  
  
"But how did she find out?"  
  
Rory hands flew into the air, showing that she had no idea, tears filled her eyes, "She told Hanna that I had an abortion."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"Marylin thinks I did, and she told her cousin I did." Rory's hands covered her face. "She told Kirsten Wayne and Kirsten told Summer."  
  
Tristan's eyes widened, "She told people?"  
  
"They don't know you're the father, or that I had a miscarriage. People think that you had a girlfriend who was pregnant, but I don't think they'll connect the two."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
Rory sighed and sank to the floor, her back against the wall, "I'm so sorry, Tristan. This is all my fault. It could ruin your reputation and your relationship with Summer, and-"  
  
He cut her off, "Rory, my reputation doesn't matter as much as you do and I already told you, Summer means nothing to me." Tristan squatted in front of her.  
  
"Still, the whole thing is my fault- the pregnancy, the miscarriage, you moving here."  
  
"That wasn't your fault. None of it was."  
  
"Of course it was."  
  
"Rory, you were on birth control-"  
  
"That didn't work."  
  
"The condom broke."  
  
"Give me a minuet and I can think of a reason that's my fault too."  
  
"You had a miscarriage, it happens-"  
  
"I obviously did something wrong considering it didn't happen to my mom when she was pregnant at sixteen."  
  
"And, I moved here because my parents didn't want me to get in trouble."  
  
"With me."   
  
"With anyone. They'd been threatening to bring me to Hartford for years."  
  
"If I hadn't gotten pregnant then you wouldn't have been in trouble."  
  
"Rory, it is not your fault. If it's anyone's fault then it's mine."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"If the condom broke, it was my fault, not yours."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Tristan." she sighed, "It was mine. It was all my fault."  
  
"Rory, we were stupid and ignorant."  
  
"It was the summer before we went into eleventh grade-"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"I was sixteen , you were seventeen-"   
  
"Rory."  
  
"It was my fault. For my whole life my mom has told me that it's the girl's responsibility to-"  
  
"Rory!" she stopped.  
  
"If it was your fault then it was mine too. It takes two. Neither of us are completely innocent, but neither are completely at fault. I'm just as much to blame as you are, if not more."   
  
She uncovered her tear stained face, "I can't do this."  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
She stood up, "Fall for you again, I can't do it."  
  
He stood up as well, "Rory-"  
  
"No, please don't. I always loved you, but I have to get over you. I thought I was. I-I can't fall again."  
  
"Rory-"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Rory!" she flung the door open and ran out. Tristan cursed under his breath and sank to the ground.  
  
Tristan and Rory were sitting in class on Friday, "So, you will be put in groups of six for this project. You will have three weeks. Twice a week you will spend three hours together. Just go over to each person's house once and observe how they interact with their environment. Group one will be: Austin Greene, Hanna Packerd, Dallas Mannert, Summer Daniels, Tristan Dugrey, and Rory Gilmore. You can go to the library and begin discussing what you will do." they stood up and exited the class room.   
  
When they were settled around a table Hanna said, "I think we should get started today." there were scattered noises of agreement from the group. "Now, we're remodeling my basement, so my house won't work until the last week. Summer?"  
  
"Nope. My cousins are staying until next Saturday. I'm not having company while they're there. Tristan?"  
  
"No. My parents are in Greece for three days. Dallas?"  
  
"Negative. My sister's fiancée is here for a few days and I can't have company over while he's here. Austin?"  
  
"Um, no. Rory?"  
  
"I guess my house will work."  
  
"No way!" Summer said instantly, "I will not go to Smallville."  
  
"Stars Hollow is small, but you're going to have to go there sometime in the next three weeks, so you can suck it up and deal." Rory said shortly, already upset enough at the fact that this girl was in her group.  
  
"Ooh, ouch. Cat fight." Dallas commented.  
  
"Oh shut up Mannert."  
  
"It's a free country and you can't take away my freedom of speech. So you're free to bitch all you want." the bell rang, drowning out the insult that came from Summer's mouth.  
  
STARS HOLLOW  
  
Rory pulled in first, followed by Dallas, Austin third, Summer and Tristan in his car, and last came Hannah. By the time they were all inside, all of Stars Hollow knew that there were four expensive sports cars in the Gilmore driveway.   
  
Rory pushed the door open, "You don't keep your door locked?" Summer asked.  
  
Rory laughed, "More people go to Chilton than live in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Yeah, well that's why I keep a lock on my locker."  
  
Rory nodded, "Right, whatever. Oh, and if people walk in or look through the window, don't be surprised."  
  
"People walk randomly into your house?"  
  
"Yeah. Not many, though. Jess, Lane, Babaette, Morey, Patty, Kirk," she counted off on her fingers. "There's more, but I can't remember right now."  
  
"I would feel a lot safer if we locked the door."  
  
"Summer, they're harmless."  
  
"I'd still feel safer." she grabbed Tristan's hand. Rory rolled her eyes and sighed before locking the door.  
  
"Happy?"   
  
"Mm." Tristan dropped Summer's hand. She looked up at him in surprise, but he was looking around the room, avoiding her gaze.   
  
"Okay, my room is this way, I'm just going to change, I'll be right back. Austin, can you hit the play button on the answering machine?" she asked while walking through the kitchen. Austin pushed the button  
  
"You've reached Oompa and Loompa, formerly only Oompa, but now Loompa as well-"  
  
"Mom, say something normal!"  
  
Lorelai sighed and said in a slow, loud voice, "Either we aren't here or else we know who you are and don't want to talk to you, you stalkers. So stop calling Taylor!" *beep*  
  
"Lorelai, it's your mother, I'm just calling to reschedule dinner. Could you come on Saturday instead of Friday? Your father and I are going to a show. Call me." *beep*  
  
"Hey Lore, Rory. Call me when you get in. Kayleigh will probably call too, but be sure to talk to me first. I love you two. Bye." *beep*  
  
"Hey Ror, it's me. I'll either be home at seven or ten, depending on how the reception at the inn goes. Call my cell when you get in." *beep*  
  
"Hey Red, it's me. Taylor has forbidden me to come to the fall festival. He says that I'm not allowed in town square. Which means no diner. I'll tell you why later. So, Luke laughed and said to listen to Taylor. I'm taking over your room. And don't worry, I won't tell any one what's in the closet. Later." *beep*   
  
Tristan had sniggered when Jess called Rory 'Red'. Last year he, Rory, Jess, and Winter had gone to Hawaii for the week. When they were on the plane ride back to New York, Rory had been complaining that she'd barely worn any sunscreen, and she didn't tan, she burned. They told her to stop complaining and that she was fine. The next day she was bright red. They'd laughed at her for weeks and Jess and Winter had called her Red ever since. But of course there was only one name he'd ever called her. Mary. And what he said about what was in the closet was also an inside joke between the four of them.   
  
* Flashback*  
  
They were freshmen, and for the past thirty minuets Winter had been going through Rory's closet, trying to find something to wear to the movies.  
  
Jess groaned, sprawled out on the foot of Rory's king size bed, "Why can't you just wear what you have on?"  
  
"I wore this to the mall." Winter said, not taking her eyes off of a shirt in her hand.  
  
"I wore this to the mall." Tristan said leaning against the headboard, Rory was laying across his chest. He was facing the television, like Jess, and Rory was facing the closet. They hadn't started dating yet.  
  
"Rory changed." she still hadn't come out of the closet.  
  
"Rory changes all the time. It's the way she is." Jess changed the channel.  
  
Winter walked out, wearing a pair of orange Abercromibe pants, "Can I wear these, Rory?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do they look okay?"  
  
"Yes, they look great, let's please just go." Jess said, his eyes not leaving the screen.   
  
Winter rolled her eyes, "You haven't even looked at them."  
  
He turned his head and froze, having to push down the lump in his throat when he realized she didn't have on a shirt, only a thin bra. "Um, it looks great." his voice was higher than normal. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the closet, pulling on a white shirt.   
  
Winter froze, "Um, Rory sweetie," "Hmm?"  
  
"What are these ?"  
  
"What?"   
  
Winter walked out, holding a pair of men's boxers. Tristan and Jess' eyes widened and Rory blushed, "Oh. I just sleep in those."  
  
Jess laughed, "Right, sure. Whatever Rory."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Tristan said playfully, and even though they all beleived her, Tristan felt a burning in his stomach.  
  
"No, really, I sleep in boxers."  
  
"That's unusual." Winter said, looking at them  
  
"That's comfortable." Rory said, leaning back onto Tristan.  
  
"It's okay, we won't tell anyone what's in the closet." Winter said, turning off the light and laying down next to Jess.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Summer looked at Tristan in confusion when he sniggered, "What?" she whispered.  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing." and glanced at Rory, smirking. She smiled and looked away, remembering what had happened as well.  
  
Another message played, "Rory, it's Luke. I know your mom won't be home when you get this, so just to warn you, I think Jess wants to stay with you. Sorry, Talor won't let him within two miles of the market, so he'll want to stay there, call me if it won't work, and call me if it will. *beep*  
  
"Lorelai, Rory, it's Kayleigh. I have great news for you. Call me as soon as you get in. Bye. *beep*   
  
"Okay," Rory looked at them, "Um, I don't know how you want to do this."  
  
Hanna spoke first, "What do you usually do after school?"   
  
"Homework."  
  
"So do that."  
  
"I don't have any homework today."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "What else would you do?"  
  
"Go to Luke's."  
  
"You go to a man's house after school?"  
  
It was Rory's turn to roll her eyes, "Luke's is a diner."  
  
"Well let's go."   
  
They started to walk out the door, Rory and Dallas in the back when Summer mumbled to Hanna, "I can't believe there's a diner here and not just a watering hole or something."  
  
Rory started to jump at her, but Dallas grabbed her around the waist, "Don't let her get to you."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm gonna kick her ass. She's gonna die."  
  
"She's a bitch, we all know that. Don't let her get to you. We've all wondered what it would be like to live in a small town at least once before, she's just bitter."  
  
"I hate her." Rory said, leaning her head on his chest.  
  
Dallas kept his arm loosely around her waist, in a brotherly way, "We all do."  
  
"Hm. Tristan obviously doesn't."  
  
"I think he's going to break up with her soon."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"The way he looks at you." he said simply.  
  
Rory's head shot off his shoulder, "What?"  
  
"I don't know, it's like, you two know each other or something. I've seen you together and you have so much chemistry that it radiates off of you. I've never seen so much chemistry between strangers."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just, okay, you know how sometimes, you can just tell when people know each other?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I can. It's a gift. Anyway, I can tell if people have just met, or if they are really close or something. And you and Tristan, REALLY close. Are you sure you've never met him before?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Because, I've never seen him look at a girl like he does you."  
  
"Dallas, I've never met him before. Turn right." she called to Hanna, who was in the front. They turned and in a few moments were in the diner, sitting down.  
  
Luke walked over, "Hey Rory, what can I get you?"  
  
"The usual. And coffee." Tristan smiled, knowing how addicted she was to coffee.  
  
"Coffe is in your and your mom's 'usual'."  
  
"I know this. I want extra coffee."  
  
"It's four in the afternoon."  
  
"I know that. I want coffee."  
  
"I'm not giving you two cups of coffee in the afternoon."  
  
"Please Luke."  
  
"No."  
  
"I really need it."  
  
"Too bad, I don't have any. I just ran out."  
  
"If I sent Jess to Doose's then will you make it?"  
  
"Jess isn't allowed in the market."  
  
"Oh yeah." she paused looking around, "If I sent Tristan to get it then will you make it?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dallas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Austin."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you lying about not having coffee?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so. Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"I'm good." Summer said.  
  
Hanna shook her head, "No."  
  
"I want a cheese burger." Dallas said, looking around at what other people were eating.  
  
"Me too." Austin nodded.  
  
"Fries." Tristan said, wondering what it was that made Luke seem so familiar. Rory looked at the two girls, waiting for their answer.  
  
"I'm good." Summer said.  
  
Hanna shook her head, "No."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Luke walked back to the counter. Rory looked around, "I'll be right back." she stood up and walked through the doorway that went to the kitchen and up a stairway, dissapearing from view.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Rory pushed the apartment door open, not even bothering to knock, and walked to Jess, who was changing. He was in the middle of putting on his shirt when Rory hugged him. It fell from his grasp as he hugged her back. She buried her head in his shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Kill me now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are evil Chiltonites downstairs. Well, three evil, two good, but we're not getting into that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are five people that go to Chilton sitting in the diner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A stupid project. We have to go to each other's homes and 'observe how they interact with their environment'. Eww."  
  
"Well, it can't be that bad." he tried to reason.  
  
"Oh yes it can."  
  
"How?"  
  
Rory raised her head from his shoulder, "Jess, I haven't been entirely honset with you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, um, remember how I said that school sucked just beause it did, for no reason at all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it had a reason to suck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um. Tristan kinda..." she trailed off.  
  
"Wait a second. Tristan? Your Tristan?"  
  
"Summer's Tristan."  
  
"Tristan Dugrey? One of my best friends in New York/Your boyfriend Tristan Dugrey? That one?!"  
  
"Yeah, him. He has a girlfriend. And they're down stairs right now."  
  
Jess' jaw dropped, "He. He." he stammered, trying to get his brain around this information, "He has a girlfrined? And it's not you?"  
  
"Yup." Rory nodded.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Could probably do better if I tried." Jess shook his head. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You're still not over him, are you?"  
  
"Yes I am." she said in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"You are quite possibly the worst liar that I have ever met."  
  
Rory frowned, "Damn."  
  
"Come on, let's go." he started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Um, Jess."  
  
"Hm?" he turned around to face her. She pointed to his shirt still on the ground. Jess looked down at his bare chest and nodded, "Ah, yes, that might help."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Here's your food." Luke said, walking over and placing their food in front of them. He looked around, "Where's Rory?"  
  
"That's what we were wondering, she went upstairs five minuets ago and hasn't come back down."  
  
"Oh, she probably went to get Jess, they'll be down in a minuet." he turned to walk away, but did a double take, staring at Tristan, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Um, I don't think so." he said, hoping that Rory didn't have any pictures of them in her room, well, actually, he hoped she did, but he prayed that Luke hadn't seen them.  
  
"Are you sure. Maybe it was in a picture or something. I KNOW that I've seen your face."  
  
Tristan started to panic, "Um, I really don't think that we've ever met."  
  
Luke nodded, "Hm." and walked away.  
  
"That was weird," Summer said, looking around the diner, "This whole place is weird. There's Rory."  
  
Rory had just come downstaris, followed by Jess. Hanna raised an eyebrow when she saw him, pleased with what she saw. Rory saw this from across the room and rolled her eyes, whispering to Jess, "Watch the one on the right." he nodded and kissed her on the forehead in a brotherly way.  
  
"Gotta work, but I'll stop by later."  
  
"Kay." she walked back to the booth and sat in her seat beside Dallas.  
  
"So, Rory, who was that?" Hanna asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Jess."  
  
"The one from the answering machine?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And is he single?"  
  
"Yes. But he's off limits to anyone who goes to Chilton, especially you."  
  
Hanna looked taken aback. "Why?"  
  
"Because a) you two wouldn't do well together, b) if he knew what you've been telling people about me, not only would he not want to date you, but he would figure out some way to make your life hell."  
  
"And why would he do that?"  
  
"One: he's insanely protective. Two: he was also best friends with my boyfriend you said got me pregnant. It would piss him off." she cast a side ways glance at Tristan and saw him looking at her and then to Jess who was watching them. Jess raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly as he and Tristan locked eyes. In the years they'd known each other, no matter how many times they'd tried to be serious, one couldn't help laughing when looking at the other. Jess walked over and sat down, pulling a chair from an empty table and putting it at the end of theirs.   
  
"Dugrey, man, long time no see." he said , hitting their knuckles together.   
  
"Hey Mariano."  
  
Summer looked between them, "You two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah, we were best friends in New York." Tristan said, not looking at her.  
  
"I didn't know that. You never told me."  
  
"Yeah, well, you never knew Jess existed until five minuets ago, did you?" Rory smirked, looking between Summer and Tristan, both looking annoyed.   
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "So, I gotta go. I see Taylor coming over and he looks pissed, so I'll see you guys later." Jess went out the back door.  
  
"Okay, we should probably get back, are you guys ready?"  
  
"Yeah." she held out her hand and all the guys handed her money. She walked to the cash register and put the money in.   
  
Luke walked out from the back, "Are you playing with the cash register again?"  
  
"No. I'm putting money in, see?" she waved the bills in front of his face before setting them down."  
  
"You're around your mother way too much."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"When she first came here, she always played with it too."  
  
"Hm. Amazing. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She left the diner, followed by her classmates. "Why does he let you go behind the counter like that?" Austin asked.  
  
"He's dating my mom, I've known him my whole life, he trusts me, and I'm best friends with his nephew."  
  
"Ah."  
  
GILMORE HOUSE  
  
They were sitting on the floor in the living room, watching a movie, which was what Rory did a lot, actually. She stood up and they all mimicked the movement. She looked around, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Following you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're observing."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm just going to my room to get a hoodie."  
  
"Well we'll observe." Hanna said, "Where is your room?"  
  
Rory pointed through the kitchen, "Right there."  
  
"Lead the way." she walked to her room, followed closely by the others, Tristan last, walking very slowly. In the past, he'd rarely been able to control himself around Rory, and being in her room wouldn't help. He entered her room and looked around, not in the least bit surprised. It was so...Rory. There were numerous pictures of her and Lorelai, or Winter, or Jess. He noticed two pictures with him in them. There was one with him, Rory, Jess, and Winter at a social dance, Winter and Jess had always agreed that if they didn't have a date somewhere, they would go together. This was a picture of the four of them dancing. Rory's head was laid on his shoulder, and Winter was laughing at something Jess had said.   
  
The other picture was of a group of ten people, Rory in the center, Tristan was behind her and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, nuzzling her neck. No one was looking directly at the camera, but you could see all their faces. Rory laid both of these down so that the face was against the tables they were on. She looked at Tristan and their eyes locked, both hoping that Tristan had been the only one to see the pictures.   
  
"So, um, this is my room or whatever." she said, finding it unusual to have this many people in her room at once. They all looked around her room, which she found very rude. Dallas picked up a shirt from her bed, she'd slept in it the night before. "Alma Prepatory Academy Varsity Soccer Camp" he turned it so he could read the back, "Number 26, Du-" he stopped as he felt Rory's foot meet the back of his leg. He turned to protest, but was silent at the look of urgency in her eyes. He turned back around and his eyes widened upon seeing the name 'Dugrey' in capital letters on the back of the shirt.  
  
"What was that name?" Summer asked.  
  
"Durden. Old boyfriend, Rory?"  
  
She nodded, meeting Tristan's amused stare, "Um, yeah." Dallas looked between the two, silently demanding an explination at a later time.   
  
"Um, okay, let's go back in there." she said nervously, not wanting anyone else to find something she'd taken from Tristan.  
  
"What about your hoodie?" Summer asked.  
  
"Um, I don't need it anymore. I'm good. Let's go." they left her room. Hanna, Austin, Summer, and Dallas went back to the couch and restarted the movie, but Tristan stayed back, grabbing Rory's arm gently, to hold her back. She slowly turned to face him. They heard the movie start and Tristan shut the door silently. He stared down at her, backing her into the wall. Memories of what had happened every other time they were alone before with a locked door and a bed raced through both of their heads. Her back hit the wall and he leaned in, his lips inches from hers.  
  
"You sleep in my shirt?" he whispered huskily, his hands holding her hips possesiely.  
  
"It's a comfortable shirt."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, patronizing her, "Is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat as he moved so close that she could feel his breath on her lips, and it was driving her insane. "Sorry, but that's not my problem."  
  
"Oh, it's not a problem for me. I'm fine with the fact that you still sleep in my shirts."  
  
"Well, I didn't-" she was cut off as his lips crushed to hers, leaving no room for protest. The feeling of his warm tongue exploring every inch of her mouth caused memories to return to her. His large hand traced over the waistband of her jeans slowly before it slid upward, and she did nothing to stop it. She welcomed it. For over a year, she'd had an intimate relationship with the man pushing her to the wall. And for the past months, she'd been craving him in a way she hadn't thought possible. Rory never thought that one person could mean everything to her.   
  
Tristan felt the soft skin of Rory's torso beneath his fingers and a wave of longing swept over him. She was all he'd dreamed about for months. And some of the dreams were not ones you shared with anyone. She tasted the same as he always remembered, a mix of coffee (of course), and vanilla. His hand slid further up and met the thin material of her bra. His had slid over her gently before it slid under the bra. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he smiled slightly, trailing kisses down her neck while he massaged her. Her hands slid through his hair as he bit her neck, leaving his mark as he always had. He sucked on the same place, her weak spot, causing her to close her eyes and her hips to grind slowly against his.   
  
Rory was nearly driven mad when he bit her neck, he knew exactly how to make her want him. Of course, she always did, but he knew how to make her go insane with want. She ran her hands through his hair and ground her hips to his, knowing exactly how to make him loose his own self control.   
  
Tristan couldn't take anymore. He'd hoped that by moving here, his need for her would decrease. That his addiction would die. That she would release his heart and stop keeping him from life. He told himself that was what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't true. If it were up to Tristan Dugrey, he would never have left Rory's side. He would choose to be under her will until he died. And that was definitely what was happening. After moving here, his body had screamed for hers, nothing could satisfy him. His need for her had increased, the addiction grew, and she'd clenched his heart tighter, never letting go. He had to have Rory.   
  
The need to slam her into the wall and bury himself deep inside of her was overwhelming. He pulled away, causing Rory's eyes to fly open and a moan of protest to escape her. She was breathing heavily and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and ran a hand through her tousled hair. She looked up at him, want burning in her eyes, the same look that had made his will power crumble so many times. He looked away, knowing that they couldn't do anything here, not with the four teenagers in the next room. One time they were at their old school, in an empty closet, and they'd had to be silent. It had driven Rory mad. She'd bitten his shoulder to keep from screaming, he still had a scar. And there was a permanent dent on one of the metal shelves in that room.  
  
He looked over her and shook his head, unable to be alone with her. He opened the door and walked back to the living room with the others, leaving Rory alone. She sighed and covered her face with her hands.  
  
LIVING ROOM, 30 MINUETS LATER  
  
Austin, Hanna, and Summer were working on their homework, while Jess and Rory were reading and Tristan was fidgeting in his seat. Dallas looked between the two, wanting an explanation for his earlier discovery. Tristan glanced at Rory and their eyes met. She nodded slowly. Tristan mouthed 'Everything?' she nodded before turning back to her book. Tristan stood up and motioned for Dallas to follow him outside.   
  
Once the door was shut behind them, Tristan turned to face him. "Now do you plan on telling me why the hell Rory has one of your shirts?"  
  
"Yes. I do. Okay, you know how there's that rumor that I had girlfriend for two years? And she was pregnant and had an abortion?"  
  
"Yeah." he said slowly.  
  
"And you know how there's that rumor that Rory had an abortion?"  
  
Dallas' jaw dropped, "No."  
  
"Not the abortion."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Rory and I dated for over two years when we lived in New York. She got pregnant, but had a miscarriage almost three months after. I moved here eight months ago and Rory and I broke up." Dallas was silently staring at his friend, shaking his head. Tristan raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response, "Well?"  
  
Dallas tilted his head , "You mean you and Rory..." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Tristan shook his head and laughed slightly, "Yeah. But I was more asking what you thought about the whole thing, not that me and Rory slept together."  
  
"Oh, well I think in general it's awesome. You two make a good couple. We've all thought you looked good with Summer, but you're not equal mentally. You and Rory are."  
  
"So, you're not freaked out by this?"  
  
"No. Like I said, it's awesome."  
  
Tristan nodded, "Right. Good, Okay, um, let's go inside."  
  
"All right." Dallas followed him to the porch, but Tristan froze, "Don't tell anyone, okay."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good." Tristan opened the door and they walked in. Rory looked up and Dallas smiled encouragingly.  
  
Fifteen minuets later, the door opened and Lorelai called, "Lucy, I'm home!"  
  
"In here, mom." Rory called from her position on the couch.  
  
Lorelai walked in, "Hey. Are these the people for your project?"  
  
"Yeah. You guys, this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Summer, Hanna, Austin, Dallas," she said, pointing to each of them, "And...Tristan." she said, slowly. Lorelai looked at Tristan and her jaw dropped, not believing her eyes.  
  
A/N: I hope that this long chapter makes up for my lack of updates lately. Chow darlings. And review! 


	4. Mistakes

A/N: Do you think I should change the rating for this? I probably will eventually. I'm not going to write anything too detailed. If I ever put them back together then I'd just stop for that chapter or whatever. I wouldn't go into detail or anything, but maybe other stuff. So yeah, anyway. Tell me if you think I should change the rating.  
  
I don't own 'It's Been A Summer' by New Found Glory   
  
Lorelai's mouth was hanging open in shock. She looked between Rory, Tristan, and Jess. Rory's eyes were wide and she was shaking her head. Tristan's eyebrows were arched in surprise at the sudden appearance of the woman who'd threatened to castrate him. Jess had an amused smirk on his face and was nodding at her as if to say, 'Yeah. I know.' She looked again at her anxious daughter and nodded, "Um, yeah. Hi." They nodded in way of saying hello. Lorelai tore her gaze away from Tristan and turned to Rory, her mouth still open. "Um, Rory can I talk to you?" she asked, pointing to the front door.  
  
"Sure." Rory stood up and followed her mother out the door. Once it was closed Rory turned to Lorelai, smiling weakly, "Hey mom, how have you been?"  
  
"Good, up until the point I saw that thing in the living room."  
  
"Oh, he's not a 'thing'. He's Tristan."  
  
"Yes. I see that. But do you remember what happened a few months ago that forced me to hate that boy? With a passion?"  
  
"I think I may vaguely remember something that happened."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's called he got you pregnant!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that."  
  
"Yeah. That. What the hell is he doing in the living room?"  
  
"Um, sitting, I'd guess."  
  
"Ha ha ha. How very funny. I'm serious Rory, why is he here?"  
  
"We're in a group for school. Don't worry, he has a girlfriend. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure. I was seventeen at one time too, you know. And trust me. I know." she pointed to herself, "I know. Some how the two of you end up alone, just as a coincidence. And suddenly, BAM! lip lock. Oh yeah. I know. Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt, missy. Hell, I bought the whole store!"  
  
"Well, thank you for that reference, mom, but you know, I have self control."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Obviously."  
  
"Hey! I do."  
  
"Oh yeah. And it just shows so much."  
  
"Look-" Rory was cut off as the door opened to reveal Jess. He looked between them, smirking.  
  
"I love you guys."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Jess ignored her and shut the door, walking so he was even with them, "Did Rory tell you about Tristan's girlfriend?"  
  
"She mentioned her."  
  
"Yeah. How can the guy go from you to her? It's just sad."  
  
"Oh, that's sweet." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"It's true. She's a whore."  
  
"Jess, I don't care about Summer."  
  
"But you care about Tristan."  
  
Rory laughed bitterly, "Ha. That's what you think."  
  
"Babe, that's what we know." Lorelai put in.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No I really don't care about him."  
  
"Denial." Jess said, shaking his head as well.   
  
"And even if I do, I don't want to talk about it." she folded her arms across her chest, looking away from the two. They fell silent upon hearing her quiet voice. It was a few minuets before any one spoke.   
  
Finally Lorelai said, "Rory, we're sorry. We shouldn't have said anything about Tristan, and-" she froze as the door opened again and Dallas walked out. He looked between the silent three. Lorelai's mouth was hanging open still.   
  
Rory looked at the ground and quietly said, "It's okay, he knows."   
  
A look of relief washed over Lorelai's face before it twisted into confusion again, "How?"   
  
Dallas nodded, realizing what the were talking about before saying, "Um, Rory, it's almost five, so we're about to go. Hanna's been copying notes like crazy about your town. We have enough for a novel."  
  
Rory smiled, "Okay, um, I'll be there in a second." He nodded and shut the door. Rory sighed and turned to her mother, who was looking at her strangely. "What?!" she yelled before storming off.  
  
INSIDE  
  
Tristan looked up at Dallas as he walked back in, staring wide eyed at Tristan. 'What the hell did you do?' he mouthed. He shrugged. Dallas walked over to him and whispered, "Lorelai looked like she was pissed, and I just met her, but judging by what I can tell, the woman doesn't get mad easily."  
  
"She doesn't."  
  
"So what the hell did you do?"  
  
"You know what I did."  
  
"I don't think she likes the thought of you in this house."  
  
"I'm pretty sure she doesn't. She hates me now."  
  
Dallas opened his mouth to reply, but the phone started to ring. He looked at the others as if asking what to do.  
  
They all looked around, "Is someone going to get it?" Summer asked.  
  
"Where is it?" Hanna asked.  
  
"I think it's coming from the kitchen." Austin said out of no where. Tristan got up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To answer the phone you dumbass." he walked out of the living room, guessing that with Lorelai and Rory, it was in the oven which was most likely never used for cooking. He opened it and saw the black phone sitting on the top wrack, with a CD case and a tape measure beside it. He answered it, "Hello?" Tristan turned to see the others behind him, staring.  
  
The person on the other line sounded confused, "Hello? Who is this?"  
  
Tristan narrowed his eyes, "Who's this?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Well I asked second."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Where and how hard?"  
  
"Oh my God! Tristan!"  
  
"Oh my God." Tristan closed his eyes, realizing it was Winter, the bite me comeback had been an inside joke of theirs since seventh grade.  
  
"I KNEW I recognized your voice!"  
  
"Um, hang on a second, Lorelai's outside."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tristan walked away from the group so they wouldn't hear. He walked outside, "Hey Winter, what's up?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing at Rory's house?"  
  
"Project."  
  
"Project?"  
  
"Project."  
  
"Like, for school project?"  
  
"Like for school project."  
  
"You mean you've lived in Hartford this whole time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Um, thanks, I guess."  
  
"You bastard. You could have driven here, but no...you couldn't even call her."  
  
"Who are we talking about?"  
  
"Rory, you idiot, Rory!"  
  
"My God Winter, be a bitch. Forget the fact that we were best friends for almost ten years."  
  
"I will, thank you very much."   
  
"Humph."  
  
"Tristan, I disowned you when you became the biggest shithead to ever grace the planet."  
  
"Oh that's nice."   
  
"Mhm."  
  
"When did I become a shithead again?"  
  
"When you did that to Rory."  
  
"Oh, that. Are we still talking about her?"  
  
"Yes, my God man, listen why don't you?"   
  
"Oh, here's Lorelai, talk to her." he handed the phone to the woman, "Here, have fun, she's being bitchy."  
  
"Oh, I want to talk to you, Dugrey." Lorelai said, "Come here."  
  
He shook his head and pointed to the phone, "Talk."  
  
She looked from him to the phone in her hand, "Hello? Winter, hey..." Her voice faded out as Tristan left her in the yard and went in the direction of the bridge Rory had shown him when they'd visited Stars Hollow sophomore year. He walked what he would guess was about two miles before he spotted her sitting on the brown planks. Tristan walked slowly and sat beside her cross legged figure.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned to look at him, "Hey." she whispered back. Right then, sitting together in a comfortable silence, was perfect, it all seemed so simple, like it used to be, the way it was supposed to be. She looked back to the setting sun over the lake, "So, why are you here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you here, at the bridge?"  
  
"I didn't want to go back inside."  
  
She turned to face him, "You were outside?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, why?"  
  
He laughed, "I had to give the phone to your mom."  
  
Her eyebrow quirked, "You answered my phone?"   
  
"It just wouldn't stop ringing, and both of you were outside. I had a lovely conversation with Winter by the way."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently I'm a shithead now."  
  
Rory's eyes lit up slightly with laughter, having a tiny spark of what they used to, "Are you?"  
  
"Yes. And I've been disowned too." She laughed for real, which caused Tristan to smile as well, "Hey, it's not funny."  
  
"Oh on the contrary Mr. Dugrey, it's quite humorous."  
  
"Lies."  
  
"Oh, by the way, I thought Chilton was supposed to be full of smart people. But I come to find out they're all idiots."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"At the table I told Hanna that Jess was best friends with my boyfriend in New York. Then you told them you were best friends with him in New York, and none of them picked up on it."  
  
He thought back for a moment, "They didn't did they?"  
  
"Nope. Like I said: idiots."  
  
He smiled and looked away, sitting in silence for a few minuets, "I miss this."  
  
Rory's smile fell slowly, "What?"  
  
"This. You and me. Just being together."  
  
She bit her lip and looked away, "Um, yeah, me too."  
  
They sat in a pregnant silence for a moment before he spoke, "So...why can't we have it?"  
  
Rory stood up, "I have to go."  
  
He followed the gesture, "Why?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Because Tristan, you have a girlfriend, remember? Summer."  
  
"Yeah-but she's not-"  
  
"Yes she is Tristan, she's your girlfriend. She is a problem."  
  
"No she's not. I can break up with her and we can be together."  
  
"How many times have we had this conversation?" she groaned, turning and walking away.  
  
He followed her, "I dont know, but it doesn't matter, Rory, why are you fighting this? I know you want it and now that we can have it you're running away, why?"  
  
Rory whipped around to face him, "Because I don't think it's what you really want."  
  
He looked as if he'd been slapped, "W-what?"  
  
"Tristan, I've been here for a week! You've had a week to break up with Summer, and you haven't even hinted to her that you want to! I think you want to be with someone, but you can't figure out if it's me or Summer, so you're playing it safe with her until you can be sure if I'll take you back or not!" she turned back around and kept walking while Tristan stood in shock.  
  
By the time he realized she'd started walking again he had to run to catch up. When he was level with her he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "How can you say that? After what we had, how can you even consider that face that I'm not sure I want to be with you?"  
  
"You're still with Summer."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
Rory snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it, until then, I have nothing to say to you Dugrey." she jerked her hand away and turned, leaving him there speechless.  
  
He got to her house ten minuets later to see that Rory still wasn't home and none of his class mates had left. He looked around in confusion, "What?"  
  
"Where were you?" Summer asked as soon as he walked in.  
  
"No where, are you ready to go?"  
  
She sighed, "Sure, whatever."   
  
After driving for half an hour in silence Summer finally spoke, "How do you know her?"  
  
"Know who?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"School."  
  
"No, I mean, you know her, like, I dunno, you're both from New York, did you meet her there?"  
  
"Summer, I never knew Rory before Monday."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She smiled at him, "Okay, just making sure."  
  
He nodded and they sat in silence for a moment before he spoke, "Summer, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay..." she trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"And I'm not sure how to say it so I'm just going to say it like it is."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Y-Tristan-you-"  
  
"It's just, we aren't good together."  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Summer, we have nothing in common."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"We're popular. That's it."  
  
"But we could have more in common we just don't know it yet."  
  
"Summer, trust me, I can't think of one thing we have in common."  
  
She shook her head bitterly, "So what? I was Just a game to you? Is that it? You're such a jackass."  
  
"Sorry." he said without feeling.  
  
"You know you could at least TRY to sound sincere!"  
  
"Well, I don't see the point if you're going to be such a bitch!"  
  
"You're breaking up with me, I can be bitchy!"  
  
He pulled into her drive way, "Bitch all you want, have fun. You're not my problem anymore."  
  
She shook her head and opened the door, "Have fun with yourself Dugrey, you have no idea what it's like to be hurt."  
  
"Look Summer, you know nothing about me okay, trust me, I know what it feels like to be hurt a lot better than you do."  
  
"Oh, like when? Tristan, I think I might have really been able to love you. I know I come off as a bitch that's stone cold, but I really have feelings for you."  
  
"Well, it hurts like a bitch when you love someone and they don't love you back doesn't it?"  
  
"Fuck you." she got out and slammed his door. Tristan waited until she was inside before speeding away, his tires screeching. Summer fell to the ground in her foyer as she heard him leaving, her hands covering her tear stained face.  
  
SATURDAY AFTERNOON, CHILTON  
  
Tristan was alone in one of the weight rooms after school, blasting his music and beating the shit out of a punching bag. The rest of the hockey team was doing conditioning in the first weight room, this was the old one. He hadn't been able to concentrate and had ended up punching Josh Davis in the face for something he said, Tristan couldn't remember what. The coach had told him to go work on the punching bag until he cooled off. He'd been like a ticking bomb since talking to Rory and Summer Friday.   
  
His music was so loud that he didn't hear the door open as Austin, Dallas, Henry, and Britt came in. One of them turned off the music. Tristan stopped and turned to see who'd come in.   
  
"Hey man." Dallas said, all five were sweating heavily.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So what happened in there earlier?" Austin asked.  
  
"I'm stressed and I just snapped."  
  
"Yeah well you almost beat the hell out of Davis. Good job man." Britt said.   
  
Tristan just laughed, "Too bad coach pulled me off before I got to finish."  
  
"Yeah, that was the only part that sucked."  
  
The door opened and someone else came in. All five guys rolled their eyes as they realized it was Josh. "Dugrey man, what is up?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Still touch, hm?"  
  
"What do you want?" Austin asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just bored and I figured I'd come talk to my best friends." he said sarcastically. His eyes widened suddenly, "Damn Dugrey, how'd you get that scar?"  
  
It took Tristan a second to figure out he was talking about his shoulder. When he did, he rubbed it slowly, "Why the hell would I tell you?"  
  
Josh walked over and looked closer to his shoulder, "I've never seen a scar like that before, have you guys?"   
  
"On Tristan, yeah." Britt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"It looks like a bite mark."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Dallas mocked, knowing who'd given the scar and how it had gotten there.  
  
"So who gave it to you? Do I know her?" Tristan acted as if he hadn't heard him. "Because, my God, it must have been one wild night."  
  
Tristan grabbed Josh and slammed him into the brick wall as hard as he could, "It wasn't a one night stand." he growled.  
  
"Okay, okay, God, man, put me down." Dallas put a hand on Tristan's shoulder. He looked over at him. Dallas shook his head and Tristan let Josh fall to the ground in a heap. He looked up, "Somebody needs to get laid." Tristan jerked forward as if he were going to grab Josh, who flinched.   
  
Tristan shook his head, "Get the hell out you fucking pussy."  
  
Josh stood up, "Whatever. And if you do remember who it was, give me her number." he ran out.  
  
"I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
"And when you really do," Dallas said, "I won't stop you."  
  
Tristan was walking out when he saw Rory getting into her car. He walked over to her, "Hey, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
She looked around to see who it was, "Oh, hi. Saturday detention, you?"  
  
Tristan smirked, "Mary got detention? How shocking. How did you get it?"  
  
She smirked as well, "Teachers don't appreciate talking during a test."  
  
"And who were you talking to?"  
  
"Louise."  
  
He shook his head, "What am I gonna to with you Mary?"  
  
She sighed and shrugged, "You tell me."  
  
"Well..." he trailed off.  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
"Aww."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Hockey practice."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"Yup. So, are you going to the party tonight?"  
  
"Madeline and Louise are making me."  
  
"It'll be fun."  
  
She laughed, "I'm sure. What about you?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if I was going or not until just now."  
  
She nodded, "Okay, well, I have to go, so...I guess I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
LOUISE'S HOUSE, THAT NIGHT  
  
Rory groaned and fell back on the bed, "I've tried on at least twenty outfits, none of which I found anything wrong with, what makes you think this one will be any better?" she propped up on her elbows, wearing only a bra and pajama pants.  
  
"Just try it on." Madeline shoved the clothes at her.  
  
Rory sighed and dropped them on the bed. She stood up and took off her pants to pull on the dark blue low rise jeans that shimmered when the light hit them. She took one look at the shirt and shook her head, "No."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Please, just try it on." Louise begged.  
  
Rory sighed and took the shirt from her friend, "I hate you."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Lies." she pulled the shirt over her head. It was a sheer top that ended two inches over her navel and was extremely low cut. The light blue material had silver gems lining the neck and the sleeves were slit from her shoulder to the elbow, where it ended. She shook her head, "No."  
  
"Yes. Rory you look..." Paris trailed off, all three girls looking for the right word.  
  
"Really hot." Louise said, "In a totally non-lesbian way."  
  
She laughed, "Anyway, my belly button ring is purple. It doesn't look right."  
  
Louise reached for her jewelry box and pulled out a bellybutton ring with a star on one and a light blue gem on the other, "Here." she handed it to Rory who took out her own and slipped it in her purse. She screwed in the end and looked to the mirror. She pursed her lips and turned to the side.  
  
"I'm doing your makeup." said Louise, who was wearing extremely low black flares and a tight blood red midriff.   
  
Rory sighed and followed her to the vanity where a countless amount of makeup was sitting. She sat down in a large cushioned chair and Louise stood in front of her, opening a compact of powder.  
  
The four girls drove to the party in Madeline's silver Civic. She was driving, her black and red plaid skirt went to the middle of her thigh, lengthening her legs, and she had a red long-sleeved fishnet shirt that she word a black bra under, with knee high boots and a black choker. Paris, the most conservative of the group, had tight dark blue jeans and a sleeveless yellow shirt that ended below her navel, revealing only an inch of skin. They walked into what Rory guessed was the living room to see people dancing and drinking. The smell of weed was intoxicating. She coughed and shook her head to clear it, "You'll get used to it." Paris yelled over the music. "Practically all the parties smell like this, but not always this strong."  
  
Rory nodded and looked around. There were a lot of people she didn't recognize, but most she'd seen at school. She was taken from scanning the room when someone bumped into her, she turned to see if they needed help, but lost her feelings of kindness as she recognized Summer. She was about to say something sarcastic, but the words were caught in her throat as she saw the girls eyes. She'd obviously been crying and she looked like death. Sympathy somehow found it's way into her and she grabbed Summer's hand, pulling her upstairs. She tried doors, finding some locked, others occupied, and all bathrooms had people hunched over toilets, she cringed at the wrenching. It took her ten minuets to find somewhere that wasn't occupied, and even then she'd had to go in a room where a girl was laying on a bed, knocked out from whatever she'd done that night. Not wanting to be in the room when she awoke, Rory pushed the window open and climbed onto the roof, helping Summer out as well. The girl looked at her in confusion, not having protesting, but not showing her consent for being pulled on the roof.  
  
Rory turned to face her, "Are you okay."  
  
"What are we doing up here?"  
  
"You look like hell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sorry. But what I meant was, what happened?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Either yesterday or today, you were fine when you left my house."  
  
Summer looked over the yard, to all the people who were wasted. She sighed, "I really loved him, you know."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes, "Loved who?"  
  
Summer looked down, "And she acts like she doesn't know."   
  
Rory narrowed her eyes, "Tristan?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"You-you loved Tristan?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah. I really did."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hm. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Being nice to me and all. I was a complete bitch to you."  
  
"You seemed upset, and it didn't look like any of your friends were helping much."   
  
She sighed, "They weren't."  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, "So.." Rory began, "Um, so you and Tristan broke up, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Right after we left your house."  
  
"Really?" her voice faltered, not sure if she should be disturbed or happy.  
  
"Yeah. We decided it wasn't working."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Summer looked down for a moment and laughed slightly, "No," she looked back up at Rory with tears in her eyes, "No, not really. He broke up with me."  
  
Rory bit her lip, "Do you know why?"  
  
She shrugged, "He said we had nothing in common and it wasn't working."  
  
"Did you tell him you loved him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"It hurts like a bitch when you love someone and they don't love you back."  
  
"Ouch. That's kinda harsh."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. And it hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Summer shook her head, and dried the tears, "I'll be fine," she stood up, "Thanks Rory, I feel so much better now."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Really, I can't cry in front of my friends. It means a lot to me that you'd do this."  
  
Rory stood up, "Really, it's nothing."  
  
Summer smiled, "I shouldn't have judged you, I'm sorry." she hugged Rory tightly.  
  
"Hey, no need for apologies, I misjudged you too."   
  
They climbed back through the window, "So what, are we friends now?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "I'm not sure."  
  
Summer laughed, "It's a work in progress."  
  
The walked to the door, the girl still knocked out, and Rory opened it, "So, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Summer turned towards the bathroom, "I have to fix my make up, so, I'll see you on Monday?"  
  
"Definitely. Bye."   
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory turned to go back downstairs and glanced at the grandfather clock on her way down, 12:54. She sighed and walked over to Madeline, "Hey."  
  
The turned, "Hey, where have you been?"  
  
"Someone needed my help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Maddy nodded, "Okay."  
  
Someone came up behind Rory, resting a hand on her hip, he whispered in her ear, "Dance with me."  
  
She recognized Tristan's voice and turned, "You broke up with her?"  
  
He smirked, "I told you I would."  
  
"That doesn't mean I believed you."  
  
"Well, you should have. Come on, let's dance." he pulled her onto the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, and with someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She laid her head back on the pillow and shook her head, knowing what had happened, but not willing to believe it, until she turned over. Tristan was laying beside her, still asleep. Her breathing became labored as she sat up, whipping her head around in shock, and seeing their clothes strewn around the room. She jumped up and ran around pulling her clothes on. She had on everything but her shirt and looked around for it. Seeing it on the other side of the room, she jumped on the bed and started to scramble across, but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her.   
  
Tristan pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck, which already had two hickeys and a bite mark. She froze, but closed her eyes for a moment as his skilled lips placed feather light kisses all along her neck. After a second she realized what was happening and broke away, climbing off the bed. Tristan looked confused and it took all of her self control not to jump back in bed and give him exactly what he wanted. His lips were swollen and his eyes clouded. The unruly hair was stiff with dried sweat and the top half of his rock hard body that was uncover was making her blood boil. Rory looked away and walked to pick up her shirt. Once it was on, she looked in the mirror to see that her appearance was similar to his.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
She shook her head, "I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This-this is wrong. God I can't believe this happened. I have to go."  
  
"But I drove you."  
  
"So drive me to my house."  
  
"Rory-"  
  
"No. No, this didn't happen. This is wrong."  
  
"How is this wrong?"  
  
"We're not together anymore. We can't do this."  
  
"Okay, it's pretty obvious that we can be together."  
  
"No we can't. We can't just pick up where we left off."  
  
"So than let's start over."  
  
"We have too much history to just start over."  
  
"What? So you're not even willing to try?"  
  
"No. Please just take me home."  
  
Tristan sighed and pulled his pants on. "Fine, let's go." The car ride was dead silent, Rory refused to look at Tristan, who kept glancing at her. They pulled into her driveway and Tristan put the car in park. They sat still for five minuets before he said anything. "I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Still acting like you hate me."  
  
She shook her head, "I don't hate you Tristan, I could never hate you. I just regret what happened."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yes. It was wrong and it shouldn't have happened."  
  
"But it did happen, and I can't just pretend like that didn't."  
  
"Well I can and I am."  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
Rory closed her eyes, "Don't bring that up."  
  
"Yes, I will, you said it and you meant it."  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter what I said or what I meant. It was wrong, it meant nothing, and I'm forgetting about it."  
  
"Did I really hurt you that bad when I left?" he whispered.  
  
She looked out the window, tears threatening to fall, "Worse. But that's not the point. Okay, so you broke up with Summer, good for you, but did you think that I would just fall back into your arms after you were single?"  
  
"More like walk."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong, because I'm not and I never will again." she got out.  
  
"You're making a huge mistake Rory." she slammed the car door and walked to the porch. She pushed the front door open and slammed that one as well. He sat for a moment, debating what to do, but decided on getting out. He went to her door and knocked.   
  
"Go away!"  
  
"No, you're walking out on something really good and you know it, Rory! I'm not going away until you accept that."  
  
She opened the door, shaking her head in disbelief, "I know exactly what I'm walking out on. It's called heart break, Tristan. You forget how well I know what I'm walking out on. I'm walking out on you." she slammed the door and he stood in disbelief before leaving, finally realizing how much he'd put her through in the last year.  
  
Tristan walked through the empty halls of his house, groaning as he looked into his open room. Rory's jacket was laying on the floor, innocent, but mocking the hell out of him. His blood boiled as he thought of what she'd said to him, it didn't mean anything. He grabbed the vase off of the table in the hall and threw it, it shattered, denting the wall beside his room. Water soaked into the wall and carpet. Glass flew in a six foot radius and the roses fell neatly to the ground, one on top of the other. Tristan shook his head and walked to his room, a maid would have heard it and by the time he got out of him room, it would be cleaned up and an identical vase with identical flowers would be sitting there, they would cover up the dent somehow before his parents saw it, perhaps with a picture, that was the most likely way.  
  
He closed the door and laid on his bed, deciding that he needed music. He took the remote from his dresser and hit the random button. He closed his eyes in annoyance upon hearing it. It wasn't one of his, but it was punk, meaning that it was Jordan's, his fifteen year old brother's. He sat, trying to think of ways to torture Jordan, but a thought occurred to him as he listened to the words. Isn't it so annoying when every song you listen to seems to apply to your life? Well that was what was happening with this song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I'm cracked from my head down to my spine  
  
Ready to self-destruct at any time  
  
And I'm trying to convince myself  
  
That the way I feel is all I have  
  
It could take a lifetime  
  
To realize that you're alright  
  
But she said  
  
'I know when you would come back'  
  
It's been a summer  
  
It's burning up in here  
  
Even though the bed is cold on your side  
  
I'd rather die   
  
Than spend this night here without you  
  
Now it's burning up in here  
  
Even though the bed is cold on your side  
  
I'd rather die   
  
Than spend this night here without you  
  
Without you  
  
I would try to fix these flaws of mine  
  
If I could just see you for one more time  
  
And I'm trying to convince myself  
  
That the way I feel is all I have  
  
I don't believe in sure things  
  
There's pain in what the truth brings  
  
But she said  
  
'I know when you would come back'  
  
It's been a summer  
  
It's burning up in here  
  
Even though the bed is cold on your side  
  
I'd rather die   
  
Than spend this night here without you  
  
Now it's burning up in here  
  
Even though the bed is cold on your side  
  
I'd rather die  
  
Than spend this night here without you  
  
Without you  
  
I'd be the first one to know  
  
If it's smart for me to just let it go  
  
I'll be the laughing stock of all time  
  
Person most likely to find  
  
Deciding if it's fate  
  
That made you avoid me to this day  
  
I know when you would come back  
  
It's been a summer  
  
It's burning up in here  
  
Even though the bed is cold on your side  
  
I'd rather die   
  
Than spend this night here without you  
  
Now it's burning up in here  
  
Even though the bed is cold on your side  
  
I'd rather die  
  
Than spend this night here without you  
  
Without you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan laid back, shaking his head, he was going to kill Jordan. 


	5. A Good Monday

Rory closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker, dreading the day. Monday. Bad day anyway, but today would be worse. She hadn't, and didn't want to talk to Tristan. But of course, because the universe hated her, he walked up and just stood there, silent. Rory rolled her eyes after five minuets of silence and looked up, "Are you going to say something or just stand there?"  
  
"Why?" he asked finally.  
  
"Please god no."  
  
"And how?"  
  
"Okay, stop."  
  
"It's just-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But how can-" he was cut off as Rory put a hand over his mouth gently. Her eyes softened when she felt him kiss her palm. He took her hand away gently, and looked into her eyes. Rory looked away and leaned against her locker.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Rory, you laid in my bed and told me that you loved me." he whispered.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"And now you're saying that you never meant any of it?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Have you even told anyone about us? Paris? Louise? Madeline?"  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Don't avoid the question."  
  
"Fine. No."  
  
Pain flashed in Tristan's eyes, "Why? Why does it have to be such a secret?"  
  
"Because Tristan, what we had- that was in New York. It started there and it ended there, so it's going to stay there."  
  
"Saturday night, I believe we were in Hartford, not New York." her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I just don't understand."  
  
"Tristan, Saturday night didn't happen because we're in love. That's not what it was about." she looked away, "You know that."  
  
"I did think that was what it was."  
  
She shook her head, "No you didn't." their eyes met her breath caught in her throat, "Please tell me you didn't." she whispered, seeing the hurt on his face.  
  
"Want me to lie?" he asked, "Then again I never could to you."  
  
"Tristan, you know how I am, you know I can't just fall in love all over again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Tristan, I stopped loving you a long time ago."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Because see, I don't think you did."  
  
She slammed her locker and turned to him, "I did. Can't you tell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tristan, you're really starting to piss me off."  
  
"Good. Because I've been pissed off."  
  
"So? That's not my fault."  
  
Tristan held one finger up, "Correction, that IS your fault. I've been pissed off since you came and decided you wouldn't even try to make it work."  
  
"I tried before, and it didn't work."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Rory, you really act like you were the only one who got hurt."  
  
"I didn't say I was, but you obviously don't remember how bad we got hurt."  
  
He shook his head, "Never mind, forget about it." Rory threw her hands in the air as he waked away. She let out a small scream of frustration and just stared at the place he'd been standing, and for some reason, she wished he hadn't walked away.  
  
Dallas came up, "You okay?" she shrugged, closing her eyes. "C'mere," he whispered, pulling her close. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest, pushing back tears.   
  
The hall was clearing fast, they had two minuets to get to their next class. Rory pulled away slowly, "Dallas," she whispered, her face stained with tears, "I think I still love him."  
  
Rory walked into her next class right as the bell rang and took the only open seat, luckily, it was on the other side of the room, away from Tristan. She was surprised that she didn't feel his eyes on her at all, and she was even a little disappointed.   
  
At lunch, she pulled out her cell and called Jess, needing desperately to talk to him. "Hello?" he sounded bored.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just needed to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Everything." Rory collapsed onto one of the large couches in the lobby.  
  
"Care to specify? Because lunch is only an hour long."  
  
She sighed, "If I must."  
  
"Sorry babe, tell me your problem now and we can talk about 'everything' after school."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, what's your problem?"  
  
"I think I'm an idiot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, I got in a fight with Tristan and told him that I'd stopped loving him a long time ago-"  
  
"And where is that uncommon?"  
  
"I'm not finished."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, after we got in that huge fight Tristan stormed off, and for some reason, I didn't want him to leave. Then Dallas came up, you remember Dallas, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So Dallas came up, and, I can't for the life of me figure out why, but I started to cry-"  
  
"Are you okay now?" Jess asked, obviously worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But that's not what I called to tell you."  
  
"Sorry, go ahead."  
  
"Well, I crying like an idiot for about five minuets, and then I actually admitted to Dallas that I was still in love with Tristan." she took a big breath, not having breathed very much throughout that entire conversation. She waited for Jess to say something, but he was silent, "Well?"  
  
"Does Dallas know everything?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And you're sure you still love him?"  
  
"No. Yes. No." she paused, "Yes. Yes, I really think I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
"No. No, that is NOT good. That is bad. This is very very bad!"  
  
"How is this bad?"  
  
"Because for that past two weeks I've been telling him I didn't love him."  
  
"Haven't you every heard the saying, 'make all you words kind, for tomorrow, they may get shoved right back down your throat'?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"And you didn't listen?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"What am I going to do with you Gilmore?"  
  
"I don't know." she whined, hitting her head against the back of the couch. "I can't just tell him."  
  
"Why not? He'll be tickled."  
  
"Aloha Jess, where have you been for the past two weeks?!"  
  
"Stars Hollow."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"I had a very good teacher."  
  
"But seriously, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"What? Just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Tristan, you know how for the past two weeks I've been telling you that we're over and I don't love you and there's no chance for us? Well guess what? I lied, because I'm still madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with you.' Is that what you want me to say?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. You're very funny."  
  
"I'm being serious. But you know, you might want to edit out the madly, deeply, and hopelessly. You sound just a tad desperate."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What? I'm just trying to be helpful!"  
  
She laughed, "Well, be less helpful."  
  
"You called me."  
  
"Yes I did. So please tell me what to do so I have more ideas to shoot down." he was silent. "Jess?"  
  
"You have to call Winter. She'll be tickled too."  
  
"Jess! Mind out of the gutter! Focus on the problem at hand!"  
  
"What problem? There is no problem. You love him. He loves you. There is no problem whatsoever."  
  
She sighed, "Okay. Bye Jess."  
  
"Just tell him. Look, I know he hurt you, but try to open your heat again, it might be painful, hell, it might make you want to die. But it's what both of you need. He's had all of you. Your whole heart, and if you love him again, you have to give it all back. He'll know if you don't. There's always a risk with love. Sometimes, it kills you, but it can be worth your life to try." he said softly.  
  
Rory smiled through her tears, "You know Jess, one time out of a million, something takes over you, and you say exactly the right thing."  
  
He laughed, "Thanks."  
  
She sighed, "I have to go. Lunch is almost over."  
  
"Alright. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." she hung up her phone and clutched it to her chest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She had once believed in soulmates, in true love, in her knight in shining armor...then she turned five. It came from living with Lorelai Gilmore. Her insane mother, who told the small girl that the only real thing from fairytales were the fire breathing dragons, and that they bit your toes off in your sleep if the covers didn't go over them completely. Then, when she was thirteen, she moved to New York, and suddenly there was Tristan Dugrey. She was thirteen, in eighth grade, and probably on of the only girls in the school who didn't want to date him. He was the pretty boy that annoyed her at first, but then he grew to be one of her best friends. And eventually he was more. She still hadn't believed in fairytales, until their freshman year. That was the first time she'd slept with anyone, and it had been Tristan. That was what rekindled her belief, because, when she woke up, he was still there.   
  
But all good things come to an end, and that relationship came to a brick wall. There were bumps in the road, namely her pregnancy, that made her mother hate the once loved boyfriend, and her grandparents, not really hate him, but tension grew. And then the miscarriage. The horrible car wreck that had made her loose her child...their child.   
  
It had been raining all day, and that night they'd gone out to dinner. They'd had a fight, so Tristan was tense and frustrated enough, and the slick roades were a very bad thing. The accident wasn't his fault, it was a car in the opposite lane, the driver had lost control. They were out of the city, so they were the only car hit. Tristan had hit his head on the steering wheel, and gotten a concussion. But Rory had flown forward, not having worn a seatbelt. She hit the dashboard, her stomach absorbing the entire hit. Then her head had hit the windshield, knocking her out.   
  
She felt more tears fill her eyes as she remembered the hospital.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rory slowly drifted to consciousness, at least, she though it was consciousness, she could hear, at least. Someone was holding her right hand, rubbing small circles into it. She tried to open her eyes, wanting to see who had her hand, but the lids seemed glued together. She sat for a few minuets in numb stillness. All she could hear was a man talking to her. No, not her, to the person rubbing circles into the back of her hand. That's who they were talking to. Trying to understand what they were saying was useless, all she could determine was volume, not that actual words. She tried once again to open her eyes, and they might have budged a little, if they had, they were like small weights. Suddenly, there was a sharp, almost unbearable pain in her stomach. She tried to cry out, but couldn't. The door opened and whoever had been talking left.   
  
Once again, the eyes tried to open, of their own will, it seemed. And they opened slowly, and painfully, but it was working. "Rory." someone had said her name. She couldn't bring herself to turn her head, but licked her dry lips. The person holding her hand kissed it gently, and squeezed it. She forced her head to turn and saw eyes. Blue eyes. Tristan. He looked so sad, like his heart was breaking. And maybe it was. He leaned forward, and placed his lips gently to hers, after he pulled back, she saw a bandage on the left corner of his forehead. Before she could wonder about that, another hard, sharp pain shot through her abdomen, and she found her voice, crying out in pain, she clutched her stomach. Tristan put his hand lightly over hers, and pulled the cover away before pushing up her shirt that the hospital had supplied. Her stomach was covered in bruises, purple and black. Tristan looked away, guiltily. Rory looked around the room, her grandmother was crying, her grandfather looked tired. Tristan's grandparents, whom he lived with, were there as well. And so was his fourteen year old brother. Their looks were similar to her own grandparent's.   
  
She turned back to her devastated boyfriend. Rory ran her fingers through his soft hair, until it came to rest on his face, rubbing his cheek gently. Tristan rested his head in her hand, closing his eyes, and kissing her palm gently. She smiled at him and his hand covered hers. She couldn't figure out why he was so sad. She dimly remembered the wreck, and over time, her memory of what happened would get better. "I love you." he whispered, kissing her lips again, softly, "And I'm so sorry."  
  
She looked up at him, confused as the doctor walked back in, "Ah. Lorelai, you're awake." she still remembered his voice, the color of his eyes, a tired, light green. His middle-aged face was creased with worry from his years as being the bearer of bad news. She glanced at his uniform, long white coat, white pants, the nametag read, D. Hicks. "The good news is, there's no permanant damage. You'll be sore for a few weeks, and probably have trouble doing activities that normally use the muscles in your stomach. And when you hit your head, you got a concussion. It's not serious, you'll just have a foggy memory of what happened in the wreck, but don't worry, that will clear up, and other than that, you'll be fine. The bad news is," he stopped, having looked at the broken boy beside her, his head facing down, his girlfriend's hand tangled in his messy hair. The doctor swallowed the lump in his throat and regained his composure, "You lost your baby. Your stomach took the entire blow. I'm sorry." Rory's eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly, as if she wanted to protest, tell the doctor that he was wrong, she was going to have this baby, she wasn't going to just loose it, that's not how it was supposed to happen. Her mouth closed though, realizing that it would do nothing to protest. She laid her head back on the pillow, zoning everything out, the doctor's droning voice, her grandparent's presence, the cold of the hospital, the pale white walls. Everything, except Tristan. That was the one thing she stayed conscious of, Tristan. She could tell he was crying silently as he kissed her wrist gently, holding her hand in both of his. She wasn't even aware of her own tears until she felt the warmth of them on her cheeks.  
  
She saw the grandparents and Jordan exit the room with the doctor, leaving the two alone. Rory clutched Tristan's wrist and pulled him closer to her. He slipped off his shoes and laid down beside her under the covers, holding her tightly as she clutched to his chest. His touch was all she felt physically, his love and her pain was all she felt emotionally. All else was numb.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Rory was pulled out of her musings when someone walked up and sat beside her, "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned to see Summer, "Nothing, just thinking." she whispered.  
  
"You okay?" Summer asked, seeing that she was crying.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just," she shook her head, "I'm really a mess right now."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
She nodded, "I will be. Later, just not right now."  
  
Summer laughed, "Later?"  
  
She nodded, "Later."  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Summer stood up, offering her hand to Rory, who took it and stood up. They were halfway down the hall when Summer nodded to one of the halls that branched off from the main, "My locker's this way, where's yours?" Rory pointed straight. Summer nodded, smiling, "Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Rory waved as Summer continued her own way.  
  
She'd gone a few more yards when someone called, "Rory?"  
  
She spun around to see who it was, and smiled widely, "Jordan!" she hugged him tightly, surprised to see him. They pulled away after a moment and Rory looked him up and down. He was a lot like Tristan. Both had the same attitude, they had pretty much the same build, but when they stopped growing, Jordan would be a little taller. He had the same messy blonde hair, but a shade lighter, but his eyes were green, just as captivating as Tristan's, but not as beautiful. But maybe that was just her, because Jordan had been like a little brother. "Wow. You got tall."   
  
He laughed, "It has been eight months. I think you got shorter, actually."  
  
She laughed and hit him in the shoulder playfully, "Shut up."  
  
He held his arms up, "Hey, I'm just stating the facts."   
  
The bell rang, signaling that they had three minutes to get to class. Rory groaned, "So, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Definitely. Oh, and Rory-" he said as she turned around to walk away.  
  
She turned back, "Yeah?"  
  
"Just a question, were you at our house Sunday morning?"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, "Um, yeah, I was."  
  
"Okay, just wondering. So you and Tristan are back together, huh? That's good, because he's been really unhappy since we moved here. I mean REALLY unhappy." Rory was speechless, Jordan thought they were together? That couldn't be good. "Okay, so we really have to go now, but I'll talk to you later."  
  
Rory nodded distractedly, "Yeah. Bye Jordan." she walked to her next class in a trance, and took the first open seat she saw, it was behind Tristan. She sat down, blocking out the teacher's voice, her thoughts trailing back to that day at the hospital, that day was the closest she'd ever been to Tristan, and for some reason she began to miss it. She didn't even realize they'd started their assignment until Tristan turned around and put the worksheet on her desk.   
  
He saw that she was zoned out and said her name, she didn't answer. He waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't move. "Mary." he whispered. Her head snapped forward and she saw him looking at her, "Do you have any idea what we're doing?" she shook her head soundlessly. Tristan looked into her large blue orbs, "Are you okay?" she couldn't decide weather she was or not, so she just shrugged. His head cocked to the side, unsure if he wanted to ask his next question or not, but decided he did, "What were you thinking about?"   
  
Both knew it was dangerous question, one that most likely should never have been asked between them again. She bit her lip, "That day at the hospital." Tristan's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue as he remembered as well, "We just laid there for hours," she whispered, looking off into space, "I still remember it perfectly. Everything. Even every detail about the doctor."  
  
"D. Hicks." Tristan said, remembering those cold green eyes. Rory closed her eyes, not wanting to cry. She felt his hand slide into hers, their fingers laced. She bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping her lips. She saw that Tristan was fighting the same battle as she was. That had happened months ago, but the wound was still raw, because neither had ever confronted the pain, neither was ever able to heal. He kissed her hand gently, the same way he had that day, and she ran her fingers through his hair before her hand rested on his cheek. "Did you ever blame me?" he whispered.  
  
She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault."  
  
He stared her in the eyes for a while before he said quietly, needing to try one more time, "I love you."   
  
Rory opened her mouth to reply, but the teacher called out, "Mr. Dugrey! Miss Gilmore!" they jumped apart, Tristan turned forward and Rory looked up at her. "You've been talking for the past five minutes solid. Is there a problem?" both shook their heads. "Good do your work. Or, since you don't seem to be able to get it done now, you can finish it this afternoon, in detention."  
  
DETENTION  
  
Rory glanced up at the clock, ten more minutes. She hadn't been able to talk to Tristan since after lunch, and she was incredibly tense. She felt like she was betraying Summer, a girl that she'd instantly hated, but was beginning to like very much. But then there was the thought, she'd known Tristan since she was thirteen, and didn't even know Summer existed until she was seventeen. She actually held a lot more loyalty to Tristan than Summer. And then there was the fact that Tristan's feelings for Summer had never equaled hers. And his feelings for Rory were equal to hers. Oh no, she should not feel bad about falling back in love with Tristan. The whole time he'd been dating Summer, he'd still been in love with her. That was a good argument, right? But for some reason, it didn't hold the water that it should have.   
  
She jumped slightly when the teacher spoke, "Okay, put up your things, you have two minutes left. Rory slipped the unfinished worksheet back into her binder and dropped that into her bag. She hadn't been able to do it because of how much her hands were shaking. "Alright, you can go." Rory stood up and walked quickly to her locker, shoving her bag in. She then turned and walked just as quickly through the front doors.   
  
Tristan, who thought she was running away, ran after her. He wasn't going to let her go again. She'd come so close to saying 'I love you'. And he knew that if he didn't get to her soon, he'd never hear her say it again. He reached her as she was getting into her car. He grabbed her elbow and whirled her around to face him. She looked at him wide-eyed, "What were you going to say?"  
  
She closed her eyes, "This is all so wrong."  
  
"How is any of it wrong?"  
  
"I don't know...it just is." she shook her head.  
  
"Does it feel wrong?"  
  
"No. And that's what I can't understand."  
  
"Well if it doesn't feel wrong then what's the problem?"  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, "This isn't the way a fairytale is supposed to go." she whispered.  
  
He laughed, "When has this ever been a fairytale?"  
  
"At the very beginning. When you stayed after you got what everyone thought you wanted."  
  
His smile fell, "I would never have left you if I had a choice." he rested his right hand on her hip, pulling her close, and his left hand stroked her cheek gently.   
  
"I know that now." she whispered.  
  
"So what were you going to say?" he asked.  
  
She looked up, "I think I still love you."  
  
"You think?" he asked wryly.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I know. I still love you."  
  
He smiled, "And that's what I've been waiting to hear." he leaned down, kissing her gently before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry it took me so long to do this chapter! Please don't roast me alive over a pit of fire (please). And this story isn't over, at least, I don't think it is. Tell me if you think this is a good ending, or if I should continue. 


	6. To Work And Pain

A/N: I think I need to clarify something. Rory got pregnant when she was 16. In the third chapter, she says she was sixteen. If they were younger, Tristan would not have been driving. And they were Juniors, not Freshmen. They're seniors now. Just thought I should clear that up.   
  
Rory sat on the pavement, her legs pulled to her chest and her back was against the car. Tristan was beside her looking at her every few minuets. They were in complete silence. For some reason, Rory had pulled away, neither knew why, she just...had. Tristan sighed, "What do we do now?" she just shrugged. "Can I get a little more than that?" he asked harshly.  
  
Rory closed her eyes, "Summer still loves you." she whispered.  
  
"And how would you know that?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"She told me, smart one." she bit back. "And you really hurt her when you just dumped her out of nowhere."  
  
"I just did what you told me to." he said dryly.  
  
She shook her head, "Don't you dare blame me you breaking up with her."  
  
"Oh, but I do." he replied acidly, "You said you wouldn't believe it until you saw it. You saw it, and I'm not so sure you believed that I wanted to be with you even then."  
  
Rory closed her eyes, not wanting to remember the events of that night, "Tristan, I have no idea what I believed then and in all honesty I don't know what I believe now."  
  
He shook his head, rolling his eyes, "You know what, Rory? I'm tired of this. Your 'I hate you, I love you' bullshit is getting really old." her eyes popped open and she turned to him, "You said you loved me, but obviously either you don't, or you do, but still can't accept it. So guess what? I'm through. I can't keep wasting my time on this if it's never going anywhere. If you want to try again, fine, but you don't, so I'm not going to chase you anymore, and I'm not going to try to get this to work." he stood up, "I'll see you around." and he walked to his car, slamming the door and speeding out of the parking lot.   
  
She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her arm, groaning in voluntarily. "God I hate you, Tristan." she whispered to herself. She sighed, trying to push back tears. Why was she the one who was so upset, again? Why was she almost crying? She was the one who had ended it, wasn't she? Tristan had been all for going out again. She was the one who said no every time. She was the one who said she didn't know what she wanted, while Tristan knew exactly what he wanted. Her. And if she'd been able to grow up and admit to herself that she wanted the same thing, they wouldn't be in this current situation of unease. But, alas, she was the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore. Which meant, in short, it was her nature to first, deny the obvious, then act on impulse, then deny what she did, and then, regret it all. It was the Gilmore curse. And another one was to be mercilessly pursued by the popular playboy. Oh yes, Tristan Dugrey and Christopher Hayden had a lot in common. The rich popular playboy. Always with a flavor of the week, always perfect at anything they did, and all they touched turned to gold. Oh yes, and then there was the one girl they pinned for that made them change. It was all too alike to be practical, but then again, when had her life ever been practical?  
  
She groan and pulled herself into the car. Luckily, she'd been leaning against the driver side door, so she didn't have to walk anywhere. As she drove through the crowded roads of Hartford, she groaned upon meeting a traffic jam. Rory turned on the stereo, needing something to match her mood, but instantly turned it off as she was bombarded with the chorus of a Trapt song, the volume turned up almost as loud as it would go. She opened her mouth slightly, in shock, and shook her head, trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes, realizing that Britt had left his CD's in her player. She sighed, but brightened, upon remembering that he'd had Story of the Year. She hit the button for CD number two, not remembering which number it was. But that definitely wasn't it, she realized as the first chords of 'Burn' by Three Day's Grace. It took her three more tries, going through Smile Empty Soul, 12 Stones, and Black Flag before she got to the one she wanted. She smiled when she finally started playing. She'd never liked...what would you call this type of music? Alternative rock? She wasn't sure, but she'd never liked it before she met Britt. But out of all theses bands, Story of the Year most definitely matched her mood. She closed her eyes, it didn't look like the car was moving any time soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe it's time to spit out the core of our rotting union  
  
Hopefully before it chokes us to our senses  
  
I guess it's too bad that everything we had is taken away  
  
Swim in the smoke  
  
The hero will drown  
  
Intoxicating beauty tears everything down  
  
But still our hands are bound at the wrists  
  
This romantic tragedy is suffocating from your fist   
  
In a sea of fire  
  
I guess it's too bad when everything we have is taken away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Rory finally got home, she collapsed in the foyer. Jess came in from the kitchen, smirking, "Walk much?"  
  
"Shut up." she growled playfully.  
  
He smiled and pulled her up, "So, what happened after our lovely conversation?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"I asked, didn't I?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"So spill."  
  
She hit her head against his chest, "I talked to Tristan."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. I'm lying."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Yes, I'm funny, aren't I?"  
  
"Hilarious."  
  
"Thank you, I know."  
  
"Actually, you look really tired."  
  
She looked up at him, "Well that would make senses considering I am."  
  
"Well then." he paused as Rory made a not so nice face, "What happened with Tristan?"  
  
"Oh, we had a nice chat, then got detention."  
  
"Fun."  
  
"Mm. Then after detention I wound up admitting that I was still in love with him."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes. And then he kissed me, but I kind of pulled away and we ended up getting in a fight and apparently he's going to stop pursuing me."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Well, it's pretty much what I asked for, but yeah, it does suck."  
  
"So, it's over?"  
  
"It's over."  
  
"Well I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, well, you could be, but just not for me. I asked for this. Be sorry for Tristan."  
  
He laughed, "I am, and I know that what you really wanted was to be with him, so I'm sorry for you too."  
  
"Thanks Jess, that's really sweet."  
  
"Sarcasm."  
  
She nodded, "But really, don't be sorry for me and don't worry. If you want to do some comforting, then call Tristan."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Good." they were in silence for a moment before Rory sat back down on the ground, "I feel really stupid."  
  
Jess sat across from her, "Why is that?"  
  
"It's just, for so long I've missed him, and now that I can have back what I wanted, I'm running away."  
  
"That, my dear, is what the Gilmore women specialize in."  
  
She hit his shoulder playfully, "Silence."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"You should be. And why are you alone in my house, anyway?"  
  
"I was coming to check for stalkers sleeping in your room."  
  
"Stalkers?"  
  
"Stalkers."  
  
"Well thank you, what would I do without you?"  
  
"I just don't know."   
  
She laughed and laid down on her back. Jess rested his chin on her stomach, looking up at her, "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Hmm, does it start with a T?"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"What's it start with?"  
  
"W."  
  
"Winter?" he asked, sitting up in surprise.  
  
She nodded, "I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rory laughed, "I thought you LIKED Winter."  
  
"I do, but, WHY do you want to talk to her?" he stressed the word mockingly.  
  
"Like you so maturely put it earlier, 'She'll be tickled to hear my story'."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"Now go away."  
  
"Oh that's sweet."  
  
"What I meant was, 'I love you Jess', now go away."  
  
"I have to work anyway, so I'll see you later tonight." he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Bye." she closed her eyes as he pulled away and walked out of the door. Rory groaned and pulled herself into the kitchen, not getting off the floor. Her jaw dropped when she realized that the phone was all the way up in the seldom used oven, the handle of which she couldn't reach from the floor. She sighed and pushed herself up with great effort and much grunting. Finally, she was standing straight and had the phone in her hand. The next problem: making it to her room. She got halfway there and decided she liked the floor better, so she dropped down, and just sat there for a moment, thinking. Was there really a point to going to her room? she asked herself, looking at the doorway less than two yards away. Why not just sit in the middle of the kitchen? Deciding that this was a perfectly acceptable place to talk on the phone, Rory dialed Winter's number and crossed her legs.  
  
"Hello?" a breathless voice said after five rings.  
  
Rory smirked, "Have trouble finding the phone?"  
  
"Just a little." Rory could tell she was smiling.  
  
"See, if you were anyone else, I would assume you were exercising, but from being your best friend for almost five years, I know you don't."  
  
"Something I picked up from you. Did you know that I used to exercise everyday before I met you?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I should just feel bad."  
  
"Too bad you don't."  
  
"Hmm, it is isn't it?"  
  
"So, what's crackin' Gilmore?"  
  
"Guess who I had a lovely conversation that turned ugly with today?"  
  
"Dugrey."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, he came up to my locker today and wouldn't go away, he kept talking about-" she froze, "oh yeah..." Rory trailed off, grimacing.  
  
"What?" winter was obviously confused with the change in topic.  
  
"I didn't tell you, did I?"  
  
"Well, if you didn't tell me then how would I know?"  
  
"Right. Um, see, Saturday me and Tristan kinda..." she swallowed he lump in her throat, "well, we were at this party and somehow ended up at his house..."  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious?" Winter choked out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You-you-how could you forget to tell me?"  
  
"It was an accident?"  
  
"Oh no! I'm not taking that excuse!"  
  
"OH! I forgot to tell you something else."  
  
"Really? What else could you possibly have forgotten to-"  
  
"Jess lives in Stars Hollow."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Jess lives here with his uncle Luke."  
  
Winter was silent for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. "Can I have directions to your house?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Directions. All three of you moved, and you all somehow ended up within half an hour of eachother, and I'm all alone and I feel unloved."  
  
Rory laughed, "So are you going to come live in my closet?"  
  
"Yes. With all the boxers!"  
  
"That was only once!"  
  
Winter laughed at her best friend, "But really, can I have directions?"  
  
"You honestly think I know that way?"  
  
"That's true. It took you over a year just to memorize my phone number."  
  
"Hey! that's not my fault!"  
  
"You just can't remember anything."  
  
"Get directions on the internet."  
  
"I will do that. So, you didn't finish your story."  
  
"Cliff notes version: I got in a fight with Tristan and told him I didn't love him anymore. Then I admitted to Dallas that I was still in love with him and I wound up telling Tristan I loved him. He kissed me and I pulled away and told him Summer still loved him, and it couldn't work, so he's decided to stop chasing after me and he's just going to forget about it or something, and now I'm just tired and I want to go back to New York because I hate Connecticut!" she inhaled deeply and her friend was silent. "Winter?" she whispered.  
  
"I feel so out of the loop. Who are Dallas and Summer again?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't know them."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Summer is Tristan's ex girlfriend, and well, I guess she's my friend, I think. And Dallas is the only person at school who knows about my and Tristan's past."  
  
"How did he find out?"  
  
"We were doing this project for school with a group of six people and everyone was in my room when Dallas found one of Tristan's old shirts with Dugrey across the back."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, wow...um, I've missed a lot, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish you moved here."  
  
"Judging by the way everything's going, I wouldn't be surprised if I did."  
  
She smiled, "So, are you serious about coming here?"  
  
"Completely. I was just as close to Jess and Tristan as you were. And now that you're gone, I see how boring everyone else is. Do you realize that the entire student body of Alma Prep is a bunch of goody goody twoshoes rich kids who have absolutely NO fun whatsoever? That's why we didn't get along with everyone else as well, they couldn't keep up with us."  
  
Rory laughed, "No, I never realized that."  
  
"Well I have. My mom says hi, by the way."  
  
"Tell her I said hey."  
  
She heard Winter mumble something and then close a door. "So, are there a lot of hot guys in Hartford?"  
  
"I guess there are some, more in New York, though."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"No, actually. There are a lot in both."  
  
Winter laughed, "Are there?"  
  
"Mm-hm." thirty minutes later, Rory had hung up the phone and was setting it on the counter, having to stretch her arm too high for her liking, to reach the counter top. She held onto it and pulled herself up before walking to her room. She grumbled under her breath and looked at the computer, figuring she might as well see who was signed on. No one she wanted to talk to at the moment, so she started to write her paper for English Lit. After fifteen minuets a small window popped onto her screen. She smiled, realizing it was Dallas.  
  
FireShot8403: Hey girl.  
  
DarkAngel: Hey   
  
FireShot8403: what happened after I talked to you today?  
  
DarkAngel: heehee, I had a little chat with Tristan  
  
FireShot8403: Did you?  
  
DarkAngel: Yup   
  
FireShot8403: and...  
  
DarkAngel: We got detention and then I told him I still loved him and then we got in another fight and all that shit.  
  
FireShot8403: Sorry. That sucks  
  
DarkAngel: Yup. So, enough about me, how was your day?  
  
FireShot8403: Lol. Great  
  
DarkAngel: Lies  
  
FireShot8403: So, what are you doing tomorrow?  
  
DarkAngel: school, most likely  
  
FireShot8403: smartass  
  
DarkAngel: hell yeah. but I have to finish my homework, so I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
FireShot8403: Kay. Bye.   
  
DarkAngel: Love ya  
  
FireShot8403: Love you too.   
  
She signed off and stood up, stretching. The door opened and Lorelai called, "Roryyyyyy!"  
  
"Mommmmm!" she called in response.   
  
Her mother's head poked through her door a few seconds later, "Hey dumplykins!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, smiling, "Hey."  
  
"So, I was thinking, I'll change and then we can go to Luke's and rent a movie, have a little shingding full of coffee and candy, and make it a girl's night. Of course, that's like every other might of our life, but that's alright."   
  
Rory laughed, "Sure. I have to change, too." she said, realizing that she was still wearing the Chilton skirt, but she'd shed the tie and blazer, so was wearing only a wife beater.   
  
Lorelai nodded, "Meet you in the living room in ten."  
  
"Alright." Rory closed her door and threw open the closet.  
  
LUKE'S  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked in, arms linked. Jess grinned, "And the Gilmore Girls have desided to grace us with their presence."  
  
Lorelai held her nose up, "Zes. We have decided to associate with the lesser mortals for ze afternoon. Now go fetch mah coffah, errand boy." she said in a French accent.   
  
He laughed, following along, "Oh course, Madame, allow mah to take your coat."  
  
She took off a fake layer of clothing, and pretended to shove it at him, "Now go!" she commanded. Jess smirked and walked to the back, getting them coffee. The two sat at the counter, talking animatedly when Jess placed two mugs in front of them. "Ahh, errand boy, come join us!" Lorelai said excitedly.   
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "I have this thing called a job."  
  
"No. YOU have this thing called working in your uncle's diner is your rent. I have a job. That's where you get paid and can quit."  
  
"I see." Jess nodded. "Your turn, Rory."  
  
"I go to Chilton."  
  
He grinned, "Touché."  
  
She nodded, raising her coffee mug in a toast. "To work...and pain."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and clinked his mug to hers, Lorelai did the same. "Pain from what, exactly?"  
  
"Hello, when was the last time you went to Chilton? My point exactly." she said, without giving him time to answer.  
  
Jess nodded, "Exactly."  
  
A/N: You didn't think I'd really leave the story there, did you? Well, you might have, because I wasn't even sure if I was done or not until this popped into my head. Not enough...conflict if I just ended it. And a warning: this story is about to get VERY angsty, for my own twisted amusement if nothing else. Lata darlings. 


	7. Girl's Night

Rory felt someone draw a circle around her navel with their finger lightly. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting as the bright sun hit them. She looked down to see that her shirt, one of Tristan's, was pushed up to the bottom of her chest and he was laying over her middle, looking at her stomach. This made an automatic smile grace her lips as his soft hand ran over her stomach. He looked up, grinning, "There's a baby in there."  
  
She laughed, "It's only this big." she held her fingers an inch apart and squinted one eye.  
  
He nuzzled her stomach gently, "Your parents hate me now." he said, muffled.  
  
She ran her hand through his messy hair, "They don't hate you, at least not completely, I think. You're just not their favorite person at the moment."   
  
Tristan crawled up her body until he was directly over her, his hands on either side of her head, "I'm your favorite person." he whispered, kissing her neck.  
  
She put her palms flat on his chest and pushed him away, "No. You only think you are."  
  
He had a look of mock hurt, "Ouch. That one hurt."  
  
She ran her hand over his chest lightly, "Doesn't look like it."  
  
"It's on the inside."   
  
"Is it?" He nodded, and she closing her eyes as he leaned back down, placing feather light kisses on her neck. His hand began to slide up her side, but before anything happened, the door banged open and Tristan fell off the bed with a loud 'Bam!' Rory looked up to see who was at the door, and rolled her eyes to see Jess with his eyes covered and Winter, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. The situation actually would have been very funny, if it wasn't happening to her.  
  
"Um...hey Rory." Winter said as Tristan stood up and sat back on the bed.  
  
"Are you both dressed?" Jess asked, eyes still covered.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "No, I'm completely naked."   
  
He peeked out from under his eyes, "Awwww, you lied." she threw a pillow at him, which he dodged, laughing.  
  
"Watch it, Mariano." Tristan mock warned.  
  
"Okay, well, we're gonna go," Winter grabbed Jess's arm, "And let you two get dressed." she walked out, pulling Jess with her, and closed the door.  
  
Rory chewed on her bottom lip, looking at her boyfriend, who was clad in pajama pants, neither having lost clothes last night. He looked up at her and they held each other's gaze before erupting into laughter. He crawled back on top of her, "Well, that was interesting." she nodded. "So, back to our previous conversation..."  
  
"Ah, the gaping wound, it's on the inside?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where, exactly."  
  
"Well, unless you want to slice me open, I can't exactly show you, can I?"  
  
"Guess not." she shook her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Tristan laid his forehead on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as well. "I love you." he whispered, raising his head.  
  
She smiled, kissing him lightly, "I love you back."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Rory was aware of a loud buzzing, and became annoyingly conscious. She rolled over and glanced at the clock, sighing. She had to go to school.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see her mother standing in front of the coffee machine, and saw that it wasn't working. She smiled at her mother, amused.   
  
Lorelai looked up, obviously upset, "He died."  
  
"Yes he did." Rory nodded.  
  
"To Luke's!"  
  
"I have to go to school."  
  
"Bah! You have time. Come! Follow me!"  
  
"Mom, we're still in our pajamas."  
  
"They will live."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, smiling, "Okay, come on."  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai squealed, clapping. She grabbed her daughter's wrist and bolted through the door.   
  
Jess laughed upon them coming in, clad in pajamas. "Hush." Lorelai said as he handed them coffee in to go cups.  
  
"I must say, I love the new look."  
  
"Why thank you." Lorelai said, smiling widely.  
  
"Hey, have you heard from Winter lately?" Rory asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. She called yesterday, how did she get my number by the way?"  
  
"Ah yes, I gave it to her."  
  
"Did she know I lived here?"  
  
"No. I told her."   
  
"Yeah. Thank you, I got my ass chewed out."  
  
"Well maybe you should have called before."  
  
"I'm sorry." he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure you are. I have to go. Coming, mom?"  
  
"Coffee, my child, coffee."  
  
"Bring me some. I still have to take a shower."  
  
"Alrighty, don't use all the hot water."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Kay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory kissed her mom on the cheek and took the coffee from Jess's outstretched hand, kissing his cheek as well.  
  
CHILTON, FRIDAY  
  
Rory sat between Henry and Madeline, trying to figure out their work when the teacher called her up. She stood and walked slowly over to her desk. The teacher walked outside and held the door open for Rory before closing it behind her. She turned to the girl and smiled, "Rory..."  
  
"Miss Jaris." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
She breathed in deeply, "I'm worried about you."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes. I haven't had you as a student for that long, but in the past weeks you've seemed...sad."  
  
"Have I?" she asked, trying to sound interested, but she became extremely interested with Miss Jaris's next statement.  
  
"I've set up an appointment with the counselor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you may have depression."  
  
"Are you serious?" Rory asked, finding it impossible to keep the laughter out of her voice.   
  
"Completely."  
  
"You've seen me five hours a week for a month and you think you know me well enough to make that observation?"  
  
"I've spent a lot of time around kids and yes, I do think I can make that observation."   
  
"But you haven't spent much time around me and don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"Not really. Teachers can reserve the right to schedule any appointment for students they want to, as long as it's at the school."  
  
"I don't have depression."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"I don't! You don't even know me well enough to be worried about me!"  
  
"You're scheduled to see Ms. Logan today instead of Study Hall."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Then we'll reschedule until you do. I'm trying to help you, Rory, but I can't do that unless you want me to."  
  
"That's the thing. I don't want you to."  
  
"I'll check in with her to make sure you went. If not, I'll reschedule you to go tomorrow in the time of my class, and I'll walk you down personally." To this, Rory was speechless. "Good." the teacher nodded and opened the door for the girl to go back through.  
  
STUDY HALL  
  
Rory sat across from Britt and Robby, glancing up at the clock. Study Hall would be over in fifteen minutes. Miss Jaris could reschedule that appointment and walk her to the office for all she cared, but she wasn't about to do it of her own free will. Louise came into the library and walked over upon seeing Rory.  
  
"Hey." she whispered, sliding into the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Tonight we're having a girls night and we want you to come."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Me, Maddy and Paris. Can you come?"  
  
Rory thought for a second, she wasn't really sure what happened at a girls night. Like Winter had said, no one in her old school could keep up with them, and most of the time she and Winter would wind up wanting to do something and they'd call over Tristan and Jess. "Sure. Where is it?"  
  
"My house. You can just come over at five, or you could come home with me after school."  
  
"I guess I'll just come home with you after school."  
  
"Great," she smiled, "but I have to go. I told my teacher I was going to the bathroom. Just meet me at my car."  
  
"Okay. Bye"  
  
"Bye." Louise left the library, and the bell rang five minutes later.  
  
THAT NIGHT, LOUISE'S  
  
Rory sat on Louise's bed, Madeline beside her, "What movies did you get?" she asked.  
  
"Do you like 80's movies?  
  
"I love 80's movies."  
  
"Good. Because we have," Louise pulled out the first movie, "The Breakfast Club, Say Anything, Sixteen Candles, and of course, Pretty In Pink." she stacked the movies on top of one another.  
  
"All very good movies."  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"I want Mexican. What do you guys want?" Paris asked from across the room, phone in her hand.  
  
"Chinese."  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Rory?" she asked.  
  
"I'm craving a bunch of candy."  
  
Paris smiled, "C'mon."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The gas station."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For candy. The food will be here in half an hour. We can be back in twenty minutes, but you two stay here in case the food gets here early." she grabbed a set of keys from the night stand, "Come on Rory."   
  
Twenty minutes later, they were surrounded by enough food for three times as many people. Rory thought they were about to watch a movie, but was mistaken when Louise declared it 'Confession Time' as Madeline bounced up and down happily. "What?" Rory asked, not sure what that meant.  
  
"Confession time. Kind of like truth or dare, but without the dare." Madeline explained.  
  
"We're seventeen years old and we're playing truth or dare?" Rory asked, amused.  
  
"Yes." Louise answered, "And since this is your first girls night, you get to go first."  
  
"I get to ask the first question?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay..." she trailed off, thinking, "Louise, what's going on with you and Dallas?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory smiled, "Come on, you can tell us. We know there's something there."  
  
"She's right," Madeline added, "I mean, I've known you forever, and there's something there."  
  
"Dallas?"  
  
"Dallas."  
  
"He is hot and sweet, and I do like him, but-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"He's not my type."  
  
"How is he not your type? He is so your type."  
  
"He's sweet." Madeline said.  
  
"But he can be a badass." Rory added.  
  
"And he likes you." Paris said.  
  
"What?!" Louise shot upright, staring at Paris.   
  
"He likes you. Britt told me."  
  
"Since when are you such good friends with Britt?" Madeline asked.  
  
"I'd rather find out what's with you and Austin." she challenged.  
  
"What makes you thing something's going on?"  
  
"Please, he was practically drooling over you this morning." Rory said.  
  
"He was not."  
  
"He was so."  
  
"No, he wasn't."  
  
"I promise you he was."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"Maddy, you can tell us."  
  
"I have an idea." she said.  
  
"And she changes the subject, nicely done." Louise said.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We say something, an action, a situation, that you've been in, and if it's ever happened to anyone else, you have to confess. Remember, we did it a few months ago?"  
  
"I remember," Paris said, "That's when we learned about Louise's little black book." Madeline laughed and Louise wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Okay, me first." Madeline said, "We'll just start out small. Have you ever had a friend with benefits?" Louise raised her hand, but neither Rory or Paris did. "Who was it?" she asked.  
  
"Dallas."   
  
"Oh my god!" Madeline squealed, Rory's jaw dropped, and Paris grinned. "Are you serious? I would never have guessed."  
  
"No one knew. We didn't want people to find out. What about you? Who is it for you?"  
  
"Austin." there was a similar reaction for this revelation.  
  
"Okay, and since the last question had happened to me, I get to go." Louise explained for Rory's sake. "And I'm just going to ask this because I've been dying to know. Are you a virgin?"  
  
It was obvious that the question was directed towards Rory, so she answered truthfully, "No."  
  
"You aren't?" Rory shook her head, it was obvious that all three were surprised. "I mean, I didn't think you were, but then I did, and wow." Louise was at a loss for words.  
  
"One night stand or relationship?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Relationship."  
  
"Who was it?" Paris asked.  
  
"Oh, he lived back in New York."  
  
"Just tell us his name. That I want to know." Louise said.  
  
"We should google him. Maybe there's a picture on the internet." Rory wasn't sure if Paris was serious or just kidding.  
  
"What's he look like?"  
  
"Tall, blonde, athletic. Hockey player. Really wild, a player type."  
  
Louise smirked, "Sounds like fun."  
  
Rory nodded, "He does, doesn't he?"  
  
"What happened?" Paris asked, "Why did you break up?"  
  
"He moved. We couldn't handle long distance."  
  
"Who was it?" Paris asked.  
  
"You wouldn't know him."  
  
"Then why can't you tell us?" Louise asked.  
  
Rory looked between them, "You aren't gonna give this up, are you?" they shook their heads. She looked down, "And nothing we say will leave this room?"  
  
"No."  
  
She hesitated, "Are you sure you want to know?" they all nodded, "Tristan."  
  
They sat in silence until one asked in disbelief, "What?"  
  
"Tristan Dugrey. He was my boyfriend back in New York."  
  
The other three were wide eyed, "Tristan was your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"You think I'd lie about that?"   
  
"I always thought there was something there." Madeline said.  
  
"So then, the rumors about you being pregnant and his ex-girlfriend being pregnant, those are true?" Paris asked.  
  
Rory bit her lip, shaking her head, "I didn't have an abortion if that's what you're asking."  
  
"But you were pregnant?"  
  
She nodded, "I lost the baby in a car crash when I was four months along."  
  
"What cause the crash?"  
  
"Wet roads."  
  
"Were you driving?"  
  
"No. Tristan was."  
  
"You two really dated?"  
  
She turned to look at Paris, "You can ask him if you like, he won't lie."  
  
"I just find it really strange."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"It's not the type of thing we really wanted to spread around. We dated for almost three years, I got pregnant, lost the baby, and then he moved away. Not that interesting, really."  
  
"You were together for almost three years?"  
  
"From fourteen to sixteen."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you never cheated on each other?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah." Madeline agreed with Louise.  
  
"Why is that so surprising?"  
  
"You were that young and that faithful?"  
  
"Most people aren't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, were you two completely in love?"  
  
"According to all our friends, yes."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong Paris?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just this is taking a while to process."  
  
"Okay..." she trailed off.  
  
"I think we should call Tristan."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I can't call Tristan."  
  
"Will he be mad you told us?"  
  
"No. He wanted me to tell someone."  
  
"So why can't you call him?" Louise asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him."  
  
After her comment sank in, Paris slowly said, "He still loves you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you still love him." Louise observed.  
  
"Why aren't you two still together?" Madeline asked.  
  
"I can't be with Tristan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try us."  
  
She looked at her friends' faces and decided that she should at least try to explain. She sighed, "Have you ever read Annabell Lee by Edgar Allen Poe?"  
  
"It's one of my favorites. A classic." Paris said.  
  
"It is good. My friend Winter told me that it described us perfectly."  
  
"I've never read it." Louise said.  
  
"I read it for school, but I don't really remember it. Something about the sea." Madeline said, reflecting.  
  
"Annabell Lee is about two people who fell in love as children and were envied by heaven and hell. Annabell Lee died and it's the boy talking about how he will never stop loving her and he'll stay by her grave." Paris explained.  
  
"Sounds sad." Madeline thought out loud.  
  
"Do know what kind of life Edgar Allen Poe had?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well let's just say it wasn't full of flowers and candy."  
  
"Someone's bitter."  
  
"I'm not bitter, just surprised."  
  
"I think Paris likes Tristan." Louise said, smiling.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"I don't. I just don't get why anyone would turn down Tristan Dugrey. It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"Paris, trust me, if you'd been that close to someone and then they just walked out of your life and show up eight months later, you wouldn't be very forgiving either."  
  
"But we're only seventeen."  
  
"Paris, he didn't run away and disappear when I told him I was pregnant. I would have a baby right now. He would have stood by my side."  
  
"Why did he move?"  
  
She looked down, "His parents didn't want him to get in trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
She shrugged, "What kind of trouble do all parents want their kids to stay out of?"  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"I mean, his girlfriend had just gotten pregnant and lost the baby. They probably didn't even know he wasn't a virgin up until that point."  
  
"His parents didn't live in New York, did they?" Madeline asked.  
  
"No. He lived with his grandparents."  
  
"You did too, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. Talk about young love."  
  
Rory laughed, "I guess it was."  
  
"Was?" Paris asked.  
  
"Was."  
  
"Okay, change of subject to something less upsetting-" Madeline said, but was cut off by Louise.  
  
"Wait, just one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Where was the craziest place you and Tristan ever had sex?"  
  
"Louise!"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
She laughed, looking down, "Um, well, at the beginning of our Junior year, I got called up to the office, and on my way back as I was walking down the hall, Tristan pulled me into one of the empty classrooms."  
  
"During school?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't expect it. It just kind of happened. Have you ever seen Tristan with his shirt off?"  
  
"At Austin's, we went swimming." Madeline said, "We were all three there."  
  
"On his shoulder, there's a scar in the shape of a bite mark. That's how he got it."   
  
Louise laughed, "You don't seem the type."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"So did you just change a lot when you moved here?"  
  
She shook her head, "It was after Tristan left."  
  
"I'm sorry." Madeline said truthfully.  
  
"Don't be. Stuff happens."  
  
"So he still wants to be with you."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"And you still want to be with him?"  
  
"No. Yes. No. I don't know what I want. It hurts too much. I know he would never hurt me again, but I can't help it. It kills me."  
  
"We'll figure something out." Paris said, smiling.  
  
"Oh no you won't."  
  
"Yes we will, we'll get you two back together." Madeline added.  
  
"Just like when you were in New York."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we don't want him to go back out with Summer."  
  
"And we want you to be happy."  
  
"And it's just perfect."  
  
"Nice reasons," Rory rolled her eyes, "Can we watch the movie now?"  
  
Louise grinned at Paris and Madeline, "Sure." before pushing in the tape. 


	8. The Girl From New York

Rory sat in the diner Saturday afternoon, staring at her coffee absentmindedly. Lorelai was rambling on about something to her right, and Luke was asking her what she wanted to eat. But she couldn't hear either of them. The memory of Tristan yelling at her on Monday, clearly hurt and mad. There was no mistaking those emotions. She'd learned how to read him when they were in New York, but since seeing him again, he'd tried to mask his emotions on will, and it had worked surprisingly well, but then, he hadn't even tried to pretend. She'd wanted to avoid him this week, and had done a good job. She was scared to let him near her, afraid of what he'd think after she admitted to loving him. That was only the second time she'd been scared of admitting something to Tristan.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rory stared at the calendar, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. Winter looked up from the magazine she'd been reading, "What's wrong?"  
  
The brunette turned to face her friend, she breathed in deeply, "I'm late."  
  
"For what?" she asked, without turning from the television.  
  
"No, Winter, I'm LATE."  
  
She whipped around to face Rory. Winter's hair was such a dark shade of red that it was almost brown and fell to her torso in gentle waves. Suddenly her large violet eyes became wide and she whispered, "How late?"  
  
"Two weeks." Rory's voice was thick with emotion.  
  
"But you're never late." Winter said, in disbelief.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Two weeks? God, that's like, way too long."  
  
She nodded, "But I'm not sure. You know, it could just be a coincidence, because you know, my body might still be developing and changing, and I..." she trailed off, "I've started on the same day since I was fourteen." she swallowed heavily, closing her eyes.  
  
"Okay, well, we're not positive, right? I mean, if we want to be sure then we could always go buy a test, right? I mean, you do want one, right?"  
  
Rory looked at her, nodding sharply, nervousness threaded all through her shaking voice, "Yeah. I-I think that would be a good idea."  
  
"Okay, um, I think the drug store is still open, what time is it?" she looked at the clock, "Eleven, yeah, they're still open, do you want to go now?"  
  
Rory nodded, but her mouth didn't agree, because her spoken answer was, "No."  
  
Winter nodded, unsure of what to say, "Okay, we could go tomorrow, or-"  
  
Rory interrupted her, "Yes." she nodded, "I mean yes. I need to go now."   
  
"Okay, do you want to drive, or..." she trailed off. Rory's head moved back and forth, and Winter looked down at her friend's clenched hands to see that they were shaking. Rory would have crashed if she'd tried to drive. "Okay, I'll drive." she nodded in thanks, not able to form any words.  
  
DRUGSTORE  
  
Winter handed the man behind the counter a fifty and mumbled something along the lines of 'keep the change' as she walked to the back of the store to try and find Rory. She found her and nodded towards the bathroom. Rory looked over and nodded quickly, locking the door behind them so no one would come in, even though there were six stalls.   
  
"So how do I do it?" she asked.  
  
Winter looked at the instructions on the back of the box. She nodded and opened it, "Um, here," she handed a small plastic cup to Rory, who looked at her questioningly, not sure what to do. Winter nodded slowly and widened her eyes, pointing to the stall. "You have to...you know." she handed her the bottle of water she'd bought. Rory nodded as realization dawned on her and she moved to one of the stalls, emerging a few moments later with the cup half full. The redhead nodded and dropped the white wand in, hoisting herself up on the counter.   
  
"How long?" the nerve rattled girl asked her friend.  
  
"Five minutes." she pulled out her cell phone and set it on the counter. Rory was restless, and paced up and down slowly, looking anywhere but the counter. She suddenly found the poster on the back of the door very interesting. It demonstrated how to perform CPR, although why it as in the bathroom of a drugstore, she had no idea. She read through it twice, and glanced at the phone, not looking at the cup. It had only been three minutes. A small sigh escaped her and she looked around, snorting upon spotting the tampon machine.  
  
A minute and a half later, which seemed like the longest of her life, she heard Winter say emotionlessly, "It's done."  
  
Rory shook her head, "I don't want to look. Tell me what it says."   
  
The sound of Winter dropping it in the trash was not exactly what she'd expected. She turned around and Winter said simply, "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
She handed her the keys, "Just go sit in the car. I'll be there in a second."  
  
Rory nodded, unsure, but did as she was told. Five minutes later, Winter got in and set the bag she was carrying in the back. Without asking what it was, Rory curled up in the large hoodie she was wearing, one of Tristan's. She was dying to know the answer, but knew that Winter wasn't about to tell her.  
  
When they were back in Winter's room, she pointed to the bathroom, and Rory followed her into the large pink room covered with white polka dots, they'd painted it themselves the summer before, forcing Tristan and Jess to either sing or paint. Jess painted while Tristan sang Britney Spears and Spice Girls for entertainment, and she had been confused about how she could be dating someone like that, but then he'd kissed her, and the world made sense again.   
  
But that memory was far from her mind as Winter pulled six pregnancy kits out of the bag. "What's this?" Rory asked, looking around shocked.  
  
"We're trying every brand the store had." she said simply.  
  
"I'm guessing it said positive?" Rory asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"I'm not answering, but we're doing this, because, you know, sometimes the tests are wrong, and we don't want that to happen."  
  
Rory nodded, "Right."  
  
"So...I'll leave, call me when you're done."  
  
Rory nodded, her throat tight as she realized that the other kit had been positive. Thirty minutes later, she sat on the counter and Winter sat on the closed toilet lid, holding her friend's hand. Rory had silent tears streaming down her face as the last kit developed a blue stripe...positive. Six kits, and every last one positive. She pulled her hand away from Winter and buried her face in her hands. Winter looked down, she had nothing left to say...Rory was sixteen and pregnant...just like Lorelai.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
"Red!" Rory's head shot up and she saw Jess looking at her, concerned. Luke and Lorelai were looking at her as if she was dead, and Luke was looking slightly confused, but more worried.  
  
She looked between them, "What?"  
  
"You've been sitting in silence for twenty minutes. You food it stone cold, and we thought you might be dead." Jess said, monotone.  
  
"Well I promise you, I'm very alive."  
  
"Obviously." Jess smirked, walking away.  
  
"Oh, that's just mean!" she called after him before turning to her mother, "Mom, I'm gonna go home, okay?"  
  
"But you haven't eaten anything."  
  
"I know, but I lost my appetite."  
  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Lorelai asked, feeling her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I have to go to Dallas's house in a few hours for that project."  
  
"Alright, take a nap or something, okay?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Bye mom."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She stood up and walked slowly out of the diner, waving to Jess as she left. After she and Winter had gone to bed, she'd stayed awake for hours, staring at the dark ceiling and crying silently. Winter had moved closer, hugging her tightly. She'd been so scared of what Tristan would do. Would he leave her? Ask her to have an abortion? Or give it up for adoption?   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rory was leaning back on Tristan's chest, his arms wrapped around her gently. They were sitting on his bed, his back resting against the pillows propped up on the headboard, and they were watching 'Say Anything'. Rory pulled the covers tighter around her and Tristan's left arm, the one around her, tightened. His right hand was resting comfortably on her inner thigh, occasionally brushing closer to her center as he kissed her neck, trying to get her tense body to relax. She sighed and fell further into him, closing her eyes. She had no idea how to tell him. This would drastically change his life...both their lives.   
  
His hand moved from her waist to lace his fingers in hers, "What's wrong?" he whispered, kissing her ear gently.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Why?" she turned to look at him.  
  
"You're tense, Rory. Really tense."   
  
"Am I?" she asked, obviously trying not to sound nervous.  
  
"Yes. What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you, it's nothing."  
  
He nodded, and she turned back to the movie. She knew he didn't believe her, she'd never been able to lie to him. It was a few minutes later that Tristan once again tried to get her tense muscles to loosen. He massaged her neck gently, which did cause her to relax slightly. She closed her eyes, sighing as his hand slid slowly down her body.   
  
When it reached the top of her shorts, she grinned, turning to him. "I know what you're doing."  
  
"Do you?" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently.  
  
"Mm-hm." she mumbled, not breaking away.   
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
She didn't answer, but deepened the kiss. He shifted her so that she was laying on her back and he was over her, supporting himself. He broke away and she took a deep breath to replace the lost oxygen as Tristan's lips slid slowly down her neck, placing slow, open mouthed kisses all along it. She ran her hands slowly through his hair, eyes closed as his experienced lips worked magic. His hand trailed over her stomach lightly and she jumped, causing him to stop.   
  
He looked up, "What's wrong?" she shook her head and tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her and held her back, "Rory, stop." she ceased. "God, what is wrong with you? Why do you keep trying to pull away?"  
  
She looked down, shaking her head, "Nothing."  
  
"No, there's definitely something wrong. Damn it, Rory, I'm not an idiot. Tell me." she looked away, closing her eyes. "Rory, please." he said softer, touching her face gently and turning her head to face him. "Please tell me." he whispered. He hated when she she was hurting, and he hated it even more when she didn't tell him why. God he was in trouble. If you're this in love with someone at seventeen, you're definitely in trouble. Hell, he wasn't even seventeen yet, not for another week.   
  
Rory opened her eyes slowly, biting her lip. He could see that there were tears in her eyes. He hoped they weren't his fault. They'd gotten in fights before. You couldn't really be in love with someone if there was never a disagreement, but he'd never seen her cry this quickly when one of them was upset at the other. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek, and he wiped it away quickly before kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She looked down between them, "Don't be mad."  
  
That didn't sound good, "What is it?"  
  
"Please don't be mad."  
  
"Why-"  
  
She cut him off, "Swear to me you won't be mad."  
  
He looked taken aback, "I won't be mad."  
  
Rory nodded slowly and sat up, crossing her legs so she faced him, "I-" she stopped, swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked around, "I'm late."  
  
"Late?" his face was blank.  
  
She shook her head, "Late. Tristan," she stopped, closing her eyes and opening them again after a few minutes, "I'm pregnant."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jess had caught up with her and they were now walking side by side in silence. She didn't turn to look at him. "SO, whatcha thinking about?" he asked.  
  
She looked over, "Just thinking."  
  
"Sure." he didn't push. He rarely did. That was the thing about Jess. They had a connection. He knew when she needed to talk, and he also knew when she just needed not to be alone.   
  
She looked over at him, "Jess?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did you think when Tristan told you I was pregnant?"  
  
He sighed, silent, but obviously thinking. "I don't know. I guess I was surprised, and it took me a second to check the urge to punch him in the face."   
  
She turned to him and was about to say something else, but her phone started to ring. She swore under her breath and picked it up, "Hello? Hey Dallas. Yes I know that we're supposed to go to your house today. What? Why? Your grandparents are coming in tonight. Great. No it's fine. Yeah, I'll be there in an hour. Bye." she hung up the phone and turned to Jess, "I have to go. When you get back to the diner can you tell my mom there was a change of plans and I'll be home in a few hours?"   
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Thanks." she hugged him before heading back to her house.  
  
DALLAS'S  
  
Rory sighed, stretching her arms above her head. They'd all just finished their homework, and they still had two hours at Dallas's, and had decided to pass the time by watching a movie, so they were sitting in the basement watching 'Unbreakable', Austin's choice. She stood up to go get a drink, and realized that Tristan and Summer were missing. Her eyes narrowed and she looked around, they must have disappeared without anyone noticing. She walked out of the room and went up the stairs towards the kitchen, but stopped upon hearing hushed voices at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Summer, what are you doing?" she recognized Tristan's voice.  
  
"Exactly what we always do." she said, obviously trying to seduce him.  
  
There was a sound of him pushing her away, "Summer, no. We broke up."  
  
"Correction: YOU broke up with ME without so much as an explanation." she sounded angry. "Tell me why!"  
  
"I did tell you. We're too different."  
  
"Bullshit. There was something else."  
  
"What the hell do you want me to say? There wasn't some huge conspiracy, Summer. I wasn't happy, I didn't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"What? Was I not good enough? Were you constantly comparing me to that one girl in New York?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your girlfriend back in New York. The one who got pregnant. Were you comparing me to her? Was I not good enough? Did you play me like you have so many other girls? What is it Tristan?!" she yelled.  
  
"There's nothing, Summer. There never was! We were never-"  
  
She interrupted him, "I love you!"   
  
Tristan froze his mouth hanging open, and Rory felt her heart stop. "What the fuck did you just say?" he asked.  
  
"I fucking love you, Tristan. I do."  
  
"No, you don't. Summer, you don't know what love is." his voice was breaking.  
  
"Yes I do, god damn it. Yes I do." she said before grabbing his face and crushing their lips together. Tristan stilled, obviously caught off guard. Rory stood in shock. He didn't pull away. She turned, her breathing ragged, and walked back down stairs. She didn't get to see Tristan regain his surroundings and push Summer away.  
  
When Summer and Tristan got back downstairs, Rory didn't so much as acknowledge them, and when the two hours were up, she was the first one to leave.   
  
Rory was walking down the streets of Stars Hollow, not paying attention to where she was going. When she realized that she was walking right by Doose's market, she looked in, just out of habit, and saw that Dean was looking at her when an idea hit her. She changed course and walked into the market, marching straight up to Dean.   
  
He was stocking cans on isle three, and pretended not to notice her. "Dean?"  
  
He turned, "Oh, hey Rory."  
  
"Hey. Sorry about our meeting. It was a bad first impression."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. You were having a bad day."  
  
"Yeah. And I'm just wondering, is that dinner invitation still good?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, obviously thrown off guard.  
  
"Well, do you want to go tonight?" she didn't feel like beating around the bush.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I get off in an hour. I'll pick you up in an hour and a half."  
  
"Good. I'll see you then."  
  
"See you then." he said, dazed as she walked out of the store.  
  
8:00, GILMORE HOUSE  
  
Lorelai stood in the door way to Rory's room watching her daughter get ready for her date with Dean. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a black off-one-shoulder top with gold sparkles woven into it that didn't glitter until the light hit them.   
  
"That's my shirt."   
  
Rory turned to face her mother, "Wrong. It's my shirt. You hid it when I came to visit my Sophomore year."  
  
Lorelai shrugged, "Same thing."  
  
Rory laughed, "Sure it is." she went back to getting ready and her mother stood silently, following her daughter with her eyes.   
  
She walked slowly into the room, and picked up a long sleeved sweater, "Um, hon, it's kinda cold, wouldn't you rather wear this.....and this?" she asked, picking up a pair of pajama pants as well. "What? They're warm." she defended from the look Rory gave her.  
  
"Mom, I'll live."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Okay." she stood in the middle of the room, not moving.  
  
Rory stopped, "Was there anything else?"  
  
"Nope. Not really." she said but still didn't leave.  
  
"You sure?" Rory asked.  
  
"You're making a mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I know that you're hurt because Jess is here, but he never told you. And neither did I, even though I know I should have. And Tristan is here. And that hurts even more because you were in love with him and he put you through hell before, during, and after his move, but I know that after was the worst, because he was gone. And you're mad because he's here now, and he's dating that girl, and you two aren't back together. You're acting like you never were, and I know that doesn't feel good, but using Dean to get over Tristan isn't going to make you feel better, and in the process you're going to hurt Dean, because I know that Tristan is still in love with you. So not only will you hurt Dean emotionally and scar him for life, but Tristan will literally scar him for life physically if you parade the Nee in front of him like you're planning to."  
  
Rory looked confused, "The Nee?"  
  
"Yes, the knights of knee. Monty Python and the Holy Grail. One of the knights was freakishly tall-"  
  
"Yes I know, still a very strange reference."  
  
"Yes, well. Anyway..."  
  
"How is this a mistake? I am not going on this date to make Tristan mad-" she was cut off as the doorbell rang. Rory closed her eyes and Lorelai's jaw tightened, both turning to the clock.   
  
8:10 glowed in electric blue letters and Lorelai looked at her daughter, "He's early." Rory started to make her way out of the room, but Lorelai stopped her, "No. Let him sit. Your date doesn't officially start for ten more minutes. Remember, Gilmore dating rule number three, no date will begin until five minutes after the set time, therefore making loverboy wait ten minutes because he's early by five."  
  
"Well at least tell him we're here so he doesn't think I stood him up."  
  
"Why is that thought so bad?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and opened the window, "Hey Dean?" she called.  
  
He backed off the porch, looking at her window in confusion, "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, um, you're early."  
  
"Yeah. I figured since I was ready early I'd just come over. It's only by five minutes."  
  
"Uh-huh..." she put her head back in the window looking at her mother.  
  
"He failed test number one. Tell him he failed." Lorelai told her daughter.  
  
She looked back out, "Dean, I'll be out there in five-"  
  
Lorelai covered Rory's mouth, cutting her off and joining her outside the window, "Ten minutes. She'll be out in ten." She pulled them both back in and closed the window. "We're not done with our little conversation, missy."   
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"Just tell me why you're suddenly accepting his invitation. It was given a month ago. Why the change of heart?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "I just wanted to do something. That's all."  
  
"What happened today when you went over to Dallas's house?"  
  
"Nothing happened-"  
  
"Rory, look, I'm not going to pretend for one second that I'm extremely fond of Tristan at the moment, but he's better than Dean. I like him more than Dean because you actually have feelings for him. You don't have feelings for Dean. I can learn to like Tristan again because he's not afraid to voice his opinion. You can carry on a conversation with him easily and laugh the whole time. He knows where you come from and how to act. And he protects you and most of all he loves you. That's why you can learn to accept him again too. There's too much in your past that Dean doesn't need to know. He can't be everything you need and he can't understand you."  
  
"When did Tristan go from being public enemy number one to being the perfect guy for me?"  
  
Lorelai looked down, "When you kept his shirts and pictures. When you tried to make a box of all of the things that reminded you of him and how much he meant to you, but you couldn't because you couldn't fit everything in your life into a box. And then you made a box of all the things you had that belonged to him, and you meant to throw it away, but you couldn't bring yourself to, so you hid it in the bottom of your closet, and you've taken it out before, looking at everything in it because you can't let go."  
  
She was wide eyed with shock, "How did you know about that?" came out as a whisper.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "Rory, baby, I'm your mother, I have a Chris box."  
  
"But Luke-"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai cut her off, "I do..." she trailed off, "Luke isn't love yet, babe. Luke is very strong like. We've only been dating a few months. That's not love yet. But I will always love Chris. No matter who we date. I'm not willing to forget your dad."  
  
"I thought that was over."  
  
"I thought you were over Tristan didn't I?"  
  
"But what about Kayleigh?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head, breathing in deeply, "Kayleigh is...a great friend. And Chris loves her. Sweetie, I'm not about to march to Boston and take your father. I do love him. I will always wonder what might have happened if I'd accepted his marriage proposal. But I didn't. It's an eternal love. It will never go away. But it will never work out either."  
  
She looked down, "I think that's how me and Tristan are."  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe if you let it be more. You might work out. Rory, I'm not going to say that I want you with Tristan, because while I trust him with your life, I don't trust him with your body, and I don't trust his judgement. But I don't like the look of Dean at all."   
  
He knocked on the door, "Come on, Rory, it's been more than ten minutes!" was muffled through the door.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter, "Just think about it, okay?"   
  
Rory nodded, "Okay. Bye." she kissed her mother on the cheek and headed out of the house to Dean's car.  
  
HARTFORD RESTAURANT  
  
Rory looked around, smiling. "This is really nice Dean, thanks for bringing me."  
  
He smiled, looking over every inch of her face, "You're welcome." he kept looking at her, not eating his own food.   
  
She looked up, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just wondering."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You. Why you decided to go out with me."  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. You seem sweet."  
  
"Sweet?" he asked, smirking slightly.  
  
She smiled, looking down, "A good sweet."  
  
"Glad to hear it." he smiled as well, turning back to his food.  
  
AFTER THE DATE  
  
Dean dropped Rory off in front of her house and she turned to him, smiling, "Thank you so much for dinner. It was fun."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. It was." Dean started to lean forward, and Rory did as well. Their lips met gently, in a slow kiss.   
  
Rory pulled back after a moment, "Bye." she whispered, smiling. She pushed open the door and walked up to her house, waving at him as she closed the front door, the smile falling. Sighing, Rory took off her coat and dropped it on the rack, walking to the living room to see Lorelai curled up on the couch, asleep. Rory grabbed a cover out of the closet and laid it over her mother before making her way into her room and pulling the black shirt over her head, as well as letting the skirt fall off, and, too tired to put on pajamas, she climbed into her bed, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Her first date with Dean. The beginning of making him jealous like he did her. She sighed, let the games begin. 


	9. Cinnamon and Brandy

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, and I'm kind of stuck on some of my fics, so if you have any ideas for _Baby Girl_, can you e-mail me? Just if you have anything you think might be good, I kind of know where I want to go, but not completely.

**_What do you do when the only person that can make you smile, is the one who makes you cry?  
– Anonymous  
_**

Rory sighed, laying back on Jess's bed, "Finally, winter break. No more school for two weeks."  
  
Jess smirked from his place in front of the fridge, "Now I have two weeks to plan the winter festival."  
  
"Taylor plans that every year, there's no way he'd ever let anyone else help." she said, deadpan.  
  
"What about Miss Patty?"  
  
"He just keeps the plans in her studio."  
  
"What about Kirk?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, sitting up, "Kirk doesn't help plan. He's a guard dog."  
  
"A guard dog?" Jess asked, his eyebrows raised as he walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"Yes, a guard dog. Last year my mom just walked up to Miss Patty's studio and Kirk growled at her and chased her around the entire town."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. He barked at her too."  
  
"He barked?"  
  
"He barked."  
  
"Kirk barked at your mom?"  
  
"Yes. He barked at my mom."  
  
"That's strange."  
  
"That's Kirk."  
  
"So, tell me, how goes the house project?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "The teacher went into labor and has been gone since the first couple weeks we started it, so she said to just do it over the course of the next month. Which really surprised me, because this is Chilton we're talking about."  
  
"So you have like, two months to do a project that was originally due in three weeks?" he asked, amused.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. I think we're going to Tristan's this week or something."  
  
Jess laughed, "Have fun."  
  
"Oh!" Rory said suddenly, "I forgot to tell you what I heard at Dallas's."  
  
"What'd you hear at Dallas's?" he asked, mocking her.  
  
"I'm serious. It's great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Summer and Tristan."  
  
"You heard Summer and Tristan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heard them what?"  
  
"Fighting."  
  
"I thought they broke up."  
  
"They did."  
  
"So why were they fighting?"  
  
She grinned, "Get this: she loves him." she said in a tone that clearly stated she didn't believe it. She'd like Summer, she really.....had, kind of.  
  
Jess almost choked on the Coke he'd been drinking as he laughed, "What?" he asked, wiping off his mouth.  
  
"Yeah. And then she _kissed_ him."  
  
Jess's eyes widened, "What did Tristan do?"  
  
"Kiss her back, I guess, I went back down stairs."  
  
"You okay?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "I'm fine."  
  
"What did Tristan say to her?"  
  
"That she didn't know what love was. She'd thought he was cheating on her. She asked if he was 'always comparing her to that one girl in New York'."  
  
"They know about you?"  
  
"No, not me personally. They know that Tristan had a girlfriend for a while before he moved."  
  
"Does anyone know about you two?"  
  
"Yeah. Dallas, Paris, Madeline, and Louise know."  
  
Jess nodded, "Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just......" he trailed off.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Jess Walker Mariano, tell me!"  
  
He smiled, "Demanding, are we?"  
  
"Yes. Now tell me!"  
  
"It's just, I mean, how do you know that you can trust them?"  
  
"I know." she said simply.  
  
"They won't tell anyone?"  
  
She laughed lightly, "Please, they want to try to get me and Tristan back together."  
  
"You told them everything?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Is that a problem?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nope. Just wondering."  
  
They sat in silence, listening to the stereo, until Rory said out of nowhere, "Wait, what do you mean, you're planning the Winter Festival?"  
  
Jess grinned, "Ror, babe, I'm planning to let the mobile nativity scene go out in a blaze of glory."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Like I said, it's going to go out in a blaze of glory."  
  
"What-"  
  
"And you get to help."  
  
"Do I?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be great."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well, see, I was thinking, what better way to make this the most memorable winter festival, than making my Jewish heritage the most lasting float this year?"  
  
"Jess, you aren't Jewish."  
  
"So? For all we know, my father could have been."  
  
She laughed, "What the hell are you planning, Mariano?"  
  
"Like I said, we're going to make it all go out in a blaze of glory, and I mean literally."  
  
----------  
  
**NEXT DAY, TRISTAN'S**  
  
"So, what do you usually do during the day, Tristan?" Hanna asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Sleep, talk to people. Get out of here as much as I can."  
  
"Well, the teacher said that we couldn't leave the person's house, so what do you do at home?"  
  
"Nothing, actually. We could just watch a movie."  
  
Hanna shrugged, "If I get points taken off for this, your ass if dead, Dugrey."  
  
"Oh yeah," his voice stopped them, "My grandparents are visiting for the holidays. They should be here sometime soon, so they'll probably come looking for us, I had to tell them people from school were coming over."  
  
There was a round of nods, and they started to make their way downstairs. Tristan glanced at Rory and saw that her eyes had gone wide with shock. He sent her and apologetic look. She just shook her head at him, sighing and swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
They headed to the theater in the basement, but Rory stayed slightly behind, staring out of the windows as she walked slowly into the living room, away from everyone else. There were storm clouds, and it was close to the end of December, she hoped it would snow. She wrapped her arms around herself, leaning against one of the glass doors facing the balcony off of the living room. Tristan turned to follow the last person down stairs who happened to be Dallas, but caught sight of Rory and turned to his friend, "Hey, start the movie, alright? I'll be down in a second." Dallas looked at Rory and nodded, going down as Tristan walked towards her, "You alright?" he asked.  
  
She stiffened, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
He folded his arms, facing her and leaning against the window, his right arm protesting at the cold glass, but he ignored it, looking out the window as well before turning back to her, "I don't know why you'd think you can lie to me." she could hear the laughter in his voice.  
  
She turned to look at him, "What do you want me to say?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, "What's wrong with you would be nice."  
  
Rory shook her head, smiling bitterly as she turned back to look outside, she wanted to say something about what she'd heard at Dallas's house, but couldn't bring herself to, so she just sighed and said quietly, "I hope it snows." before looking up at him and smiling slightly.  
  
Tristan grinned, seeing the girl he'd loved shining through the mask she'd put on. "The first snow of the season-"  
  
"-the most magical time of the year-"  
  
"-when all your dreams come true." he finished.  
  
Rory looked away from him, "My mother is such a sage."  
  
That made him laugh, "Oh yeah, she's so wise."  
  
She pushed open the door, an icy blast of wind cutting both of them to the bone, and Rory stepped outside, followed closely by Tristan, who closed the door behind them. He was content just watching her as she closed her eyes, letting the freezing air run over her bare neck, and arms and chest that were covered in a thin white long sleeved shirt. He was about to say something to her when they heard the front door open.  
  
Rory turned to look at him, her worry evident as their eyes met. Tristan pushed the balcony door open, and his grandmother smiled delightedly as she saw him, "Tristan! We've missed you so much!" she called, hugging him tightly.  
  
He grinned, "Hey grandma."  
  
She held his face between her hands, "You have gotten older in the past few months, haven't you?" she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey, son." his grandfather said, hugging him as well.  
  
"Hey gramps." Tristan returned the hug warmly, enveloping the old man in a 'guy hug'.  
  
"How's the hokey going?" he asked.  
  
Tristan smiled at him, "Pretty good. My scoring's gotten better."  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
He looked at both of them, "So how was the, what was it? Twenty minute flight?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"It was short. Just the kind I.....like......." his grandmother slowed down until she eventually trailed off, staring over Tristan's shoulder.  
  
Her husband looked at her strangely, "What?" he asked, following her gaze, and his reaction was similar as his eyes fell on Rory, who was standing in front of the balcony door tentatively.  
  
"Rory?" the woman asked uncertainly.  
  
She smiled sheepishly, "Hi, Renee."  
  
Tristan's grandfather held his hand out, "My girl, is that you?" he asked.  
  
She walked over slowly, placing her hand in his, "I'm afraid so."  
  
He closed his hand around hers adoringly, "It's good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Janlen." she said right before he enveloped her into a huge hug, she held onto him, smiling into his shoulder. She breathed in the scent that she'd come to love as much as the scent of her own grandfather's. If someone had asked her to list the 'men in her life' Janlen Dugrey would definitely make the top five, along with her own grandfather (Hayden, not Gilmore, but only because she still didn't know him well), her father, Jess, and of course, Tristan. It was strange, all of them had different smells.  
  
Tristan was cigarettes and cinnamon.  
  
Jess was coffee and cigarettes (and weed, occasionally).  
  
Chris was aftershave and coffee.  
  
Straub Hayden was a mix of peppermint and vanilla.  
  
And Janlen Dugrey was cinnamon and brandy.  
  
He pulled away and held her face between his hands, smiling in that knowing way of his before releasing her to go and embrace his wife. Tristan watched the exchange with slight confusion. The last real conversation he'd had with Rory had been that day in the parking lot when she'd said she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him or not. But for some reason, she fit in with his family, and they loved her in a way he was sure they'd never love another girl if he ever dared to bring another around. He knew in the back of his mind they'd always compare her to Rory, as would he, and no one else could possibly compete with her.  
  
Rory and his grandmother pulled away, both smiling slightly as they heard Jordan making his way down stairs. "Grandma! Grandpa!" he said loudly, skipping the last two stairs as he ran to them. He'd live in New York for just as long as Tristan, and was as close to them as his older brother.  
  
Rory sighed, smiling at Tristan lightly, when she remembered that everyone was downstairs. She reminded him and he swore under his breath, turning to his family, "Hey, guys, we have to go down stairs. Our group is watching a movie and they don't know we're up here, so we better go before they come up to look for us."  
  
Renee nodded, "That's fine, dear."  
  
"But there's just one thing." he said.  
  
"What is it?" Janlen asked.  
  
"Neither of you can say anything about Rory and I dating back in New York. Only one person at Chilton knows we dated, and that's the way it needs to stay." Tristan said, and Rory could feel her stomach clench.  
  
The older couple looked taken aback, "But aren't you together now?" the woman asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No. What gave you that idea?"  
  
Renee shrugged, "I guess just seeing you here, it made us think......" she trailed off, looking away, "Anyway, you two should get back, shouldn't you?"  
  
Tristan nodded, "Yeah, sorry. They'll leave in a couple hours, but we have to get this project done."  
  
"Oh, don't mention it, dear. We'll be fine."  
  
Tristan nodded and led Rory down stairs, but she stopped him outside the doors of the theater, "Tristan-"  
  
He turned, "Yeah?"  
  
"More than one person at Chilton know that we were together."  
  
"What?" he asked, taken aback.  
  
"Well, you know how you asked me if I'd told anyone about us after that night?"  
  
He nodded, "I remember."  
  
"Well, a few weeks ago I was at Louise's house and everything kind of came out."  
  
Tristan's eyes widened, "Everything?"  
  
She grimaced, "Everything."  
  
"To Louise?"  
  
"And Paris."  
  
"And Paris?"  
  
"And Madeline." Rory said nervously, although Tristan didn't look mad.  
  
"All three of them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And what did they say?"  
  
"Nothing really. But they won't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay..." he said slowly.  
  
"Okay? That's all you have to say?" she asked.  
  
"What else would you like for me to say?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing nevermind." He nodded, opening the door of the theater for her.  
  
An hour later they were watching a movie, Rory couldn't remember the name, when her cell started to ring. "Sorry." she said, picking it up and walking out of the room. "Hello?"  
  
"So, I'm standing outside of your house, but no one is home, and shockingly, it's locked, and I'm freezing my ass off, so where the hell are you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?!"  
  
Rory's eyes widened, "Winter?!" she yelled excitedly.  
  
"The one and only. So tell me, where are you?"  
  
"I'm working on a project at someone's house."  
  
"How long will you be?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"Shit. Sorry. I should have called."  
  
"No, no, please, you know you never have to call with me."  
  
"Okay, so what do I do?"  
  
Rory though for a moment, and then an idea hit her, "Okay, look, just follow my directions, I'll get you help....." she talked Winter through Stars Hollow and five minutes later she finished with, "What do you see?"  
  
"A hardware store."  
  
"Good, good. Go inside."  
  
"Go inside the hardware store?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes. Go inside the hardware store."  
  
"Okay...." she said slowly, pushing the door open. "I am in the...." she trailed off, seeing Jess behind the counter. Her jaw dropped and she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Oh my God!" she squealed in delight, Jess looked up to see who it was and his eyes widened. Winter ran behind the counter, jumping into Jess's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
She jumped down from him, and he just stared at her, still surprised, "Winter?" he asked slowly.  
  
She laughed, hitting him lightly, "No, of course not."  
  
"Holy shit, Winter!" he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, hugging him tightly. He set her down, and they kissed lightly, with no passion but unless you knew them, some people might think that it was more than a 'friend kiss', "When did you get here?"  
  
"Like, ten minutes ago. I went to Rory's, but she isn't home. Oh yeah-" she handed him the phone, "Here."  
  
He looked at her strangely, "Hello?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Oh, hey Ror."  
  
"Hey, guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to bring Winter to Hartford."  
  
"Okay...." he said slowly.  
  
"To Tristan's house, more specifically."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Like, right now."  
  
He was silent for a moment, "I'd have to convince Luke to let me off."  
  
"Like you've never done that before."  
  
He laughed, "It's hard."  
  
"Please Jess. I have to be here for another hour, so I can't come home, and she doesn't know how to get around Hartford."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'm considering."  
  
"I'll love you forever."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'll kill you if you say no."  
  
"No."  
  
"Watch your back, Mariano."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I need directions."  
  
Rory gave him the directions to Tristan's house and then was about to hang up, "Oh, and Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make sure to tell her the current situation, and that she can under no circumstances mention me and Tristan to anyone here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." he hung up and looked to Winter, "Let's go."  
  
She nodded, "Let's."  
  
"Luke, I'm taking my break!" he called.  
  
"Ten minutes!" came Luke's voice from the back, where he'd gone to get napkins.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jess said, opening the door for Winter.  
  
**TRISTAN'S  
**  
Rory walked back into the room, sliding her phone into her pocket, "Hey, my friend just got in town, but no one's at my house, so is it okay if she comes here?"  
  
There was a round of nods. "What's her name?" Summer asked.  
  
"Winter." she looked at all of them, not looking at Tristan for any longer than the rest of them, and she was grateful to see that he didn't show any emotion, he'd probably figured it was Winter, "But my friend Jess is going to have to drive her since she still lives in New York and doesn't know her way around here."  
  
"Sure." Hanna said, "Is Jess going to stay?"  
  
"Probably, but I already told you, he won't do anything with you, especially if Winter is here."  
  
"Why? Are they dating or something?"  
  
"No. Just trust me." she sat down and everyone turned back to the movie, but a few minutes later she stood up and went to get a drink from the basement kitchen. Hanna followed her out.  
  
"Don't think I can't put two and two together." she said from behind Rory.  
  
She turned, "What?"  
  
Hanna smirked, "Tristan moves here from New York, not wanting to date and everyone knew that a guy that hot had to have been scarred from a relationship if he didn't want to date. Eight months later, you move here from New York, not wanting to date either. And I know you're modest, and I'm not saying I like you because we both know I don't, but you're an attractive girl, Rory. And you didn't want to date either. You have a best friend, Jess, who happens to be Tristan's best friend as well. There's just one thing missing. A second girl, because it wouldn't be a really group if there were two guys and one girl, but then you mention Winter and it all fits. I'm not like those idiots, Rory. I can put it together. So that means that my cousin was right. The rumor when you moved here was right, and the rumor from when Tristan moved here was right." she said with a triumphant smile.  
  
Rory looked calm, but on the inside she was starting to panic, "Hanna, think about it, just because Jess and Tristan know each other, that doesn't mean that I or Winter knew Tristan. New York is a big place. Next time you think you're so smart and want to play detective, have a little common sense." Rory said, walking away from her.  
  
**CAR**  
  
Winter leaned back in the passenger seat of Jess's car after finding a radio station she liked, "So tell me, where are we going?"  
  
"Hartford."  
  
"She's working on a project. Who's house is it at?" Jess gripped the steering wheel, silent. Winter looked over at him, confused, Jess always answered her. "Hello? Earth to Mariano."  
  
He glanced over at her, "I thought you loved surprises."  
  
"I do, but I'd like to know where I'm going."  
  
"What's the difference? You don't know who goes to Chilton."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Jess, you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"So why aren't you answering my question?"  
  
He shrugged, "Tristan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's at Tristan's house."  
  
"She lied to me?!" Winter yelled, eyes popping out of her head.  
  
"No! No, she's at his house for the project. They're in the same group." he said quickly. Winter had developed a phobia of being lied to, and making her believe that her best friend lied to her wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Oh, okay." she looked out the window, "So we'll all finally be together again after a year?" she asked, looking back at him.  
  
He nodded glancing at her and smiling slightly, "Yeah."  
  
She smiled, looking out the window, "Finally. So have you ever met them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And did you and Tristan act like you knew each other?"  
  
"Yes..." he said slowly, seeing where she was going.  
  
"So, if I show up with you, you're best friends with Rory, and you knew Tristan back in New York, then what's to say they won't figure out that I know Tristan no matter what?"  
  
Jess nodded, watching the road, "Damn."  
  
"That's what I say."  
  
Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a large mansion, "This is it." Jess said, glancing at Winter, "So, you know that you can't just jump into Tristan's arms the second you see him, right?"  
  
"Why not?" she asked, looking over at him.  
  
"No one knows about Tristan and Rory dating back in New York, so being Rory's best friend, you can't just act like you've known Tristan for forever."  
  
"Sure." she said slowly, "But do you know how hard that'll be? I mean, he was my best friend for my entire life."  
  
"I know, sorry."  
  
She shrugged, "Oh well, come on." she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his seat, over the center console, and out of the passenger side door. Winter ran to the front door, dragging Jess behind her, and she knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Jordan.  
  
His eyes widened, "Jess? Winter?"  
  
Winter grinned, "What's up Jordan?" she asked, exited to see the kid who'd been like a little brother to her, and she hugged him tightly.  
  
Jess nodded, hitting knuckles with him, "Hey man."  
  
He just looked at them for a minute before nodded, "Oh yeah, um, they're downstairs."  
  
"Thanks. Good to see you, kid." Winter said, hitting his arm lightly. They made their way downstairs and into the basement, the theater doors open.  
  
Winter froze and Jess had to stop quickly to prevent himself from running into her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"What?" he almost laughed, Winter Mobley getting nervous? That was new.  
  
"I can't just walk in there."  
  
"Bullshit. Yes you can." he put his hand in the small of her back, pushing her forward lightly, "Yes you can."  
  
She breathed in deeply, "Here goes nothing." they walked into the theater slowly and everyone turned.  
  
They'd all seen Jess at the diner, but the short girl with dark red hair and bright violet eyes was a different story. Dallas's jaw dropped, and Summer, rolling her eyes, pushed it shut with a snap. "Bitch." he said quietly, rubbing his jaw, but smiling to show he was joking.  
  
"Ass." she shot back, smirking.  
  
"Winter!" Rory squealed, running to her.  
  
"Rory!" she screamed, running to her as well. They met half way and enveloped each other tightly. They pulled away and both started babbling excitedly, and no one other than the two of them, Jess, and Tristan understood what they were saying.  
  
"Oh yeah," Rory said suddenly, "Winter, this is Austin, Summer, Hanna, Dallas, and Tristan." she said, pointing to each of them. And she thanked God that Winter was a good actress, because she showed no visible recognition at Tristan's face.  
  
She nodded, "Hey."  
  
"You guys, this is Winter." There was a round of nods. Rory rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we're gonna go out here." she said, pulling Winter into the hall, and she led her friend into the game room, and they sat on the pool table.  
  
"Oh my God, Rory, you look so good!" Winter squealed.  
  
"Bullshit. You can't lie to me."  
  
Her friend's smile fell, "Okay, you look like you've been through hell, but I doubt that anyone other than me, Jess, Tristan, and your mom can tell."  
  
Rory laughed, "At least you're honest."  
  
Winter smiled, "So, what the hell's going on there? I mean, Tristan Dugrey and Rory Gilmore, I never thought I'd see the day when you two were pretending like you never had anything."  
  
Rory looked down, shrugging, "He keeps trying to get me to start over, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I can't, I just......" Rory looked away, shaking her head, "can't."  
  
"But you love him."  
  
"I also hate him." she said bitterly.  
  
"He makes you laugh."  
  
"He makes me cry."  
  
Winter looked down, "You can't even try? I know you'd be happier."  
  
"Yeah, I know I would too, and I probably would have at first, but he was with Summer, and now I'm friends with her-"  
  
"Why?" Winter asked, her nose wrinkled. "Just looking at her I can't see you two as friends."  
  
Rory laughed, "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, she just doesn't seem your type.....or Tristan's." she said as an after thought.  
  
Rory shrugged, "Apparently she was, I mean, I don't really _like_ her, I just wanted to you know, be nice to her."  
  
"Ahh." Winter nodded mockingly.  
  
Rory grinned, "Yeah."  
  
"So, I'm thinking, this could be a very fun week." Jess said, appearing at the door with Tristan by his side.  
  
Winter screamed excitedly and jumped off the table, running into Tristan's arms. He laughed, the force of the small bombshell almost knocking him over. "Oh my God, this is going to be the best time **ever**!" she screamed, "After a year, a fucking _year_, we're all together, I'm telling you, it's fate. Destiny screwed us over before, but now it's working, I'm telling you, we're gonna have fun." the other three just laughed, seeing how exited she was. Tristan looked at Rory over Winter's shoulder and their eyes met. They'd put away the thorn for Winter. For one week they had a window....and anything could happen.


	10. The Best Season Of Them All

**_"Don't give up the best thing that's ever happened to you just because you're a little unsure of who you are." –The Family Man_**  
  
Rory grinned at her two best friends and ex-boyfriend as they sat in the diner and laughed. She'd gotten up a few minutes earlier to get more coffee, and she just stood watching them. Winter had only been there for two days, but it was like the four of them had spent no time apart. She made her way back to the table and slid in beside Tristan, returning his smile as he looked over at her. Jess and Winter, who were sitting across from them, were now debating weather Blink 182 was just a rip off of Greenday or not.  
  
"Blink 182 sounds exactly like Greenday!"  
  
"They do not. Oh my God Jess, I can't believe you're being like this!"  
  
"Hey, I just wouldn't admit that I listen to Blink 182-" she opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off, "-even if it is only their older stuff, they still ripped off Greenday."  
  
"You know what? I can't even talk to you."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you listen to The Offspring."  
  
"Yeah, and you're into Metallica, sorry, but they're way past their prime."  
  
"Well The Offspring just play the same cord over and over and just slap on new lyrics and a title and call it a single!"  
  
"Says the man who listens to Mest." Rory cut in.  
  
Jess looked over at her, "What about them?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing, I just thought I'd throw that in there to get you two to shut up."  
  
"Oh ha ha ha." Winter said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, there's a movie tonight, isn't there?"  
  
"That's what a sign next to the gazebo said." Tristan confirmed.  
  
Jess looked at Rory and she grinned, "Fun fun fun."  
  
-----------  
  
Rory led the way to the third to last row and sat down, Winter on her right, and Tristan sitting between the red head and Jess. The two girl started whispering and giggling when they heard someone sit down behind them and he lean in, "Hey Rory."  
  
She turned, smiling lightly, "Oh, hey, Dean."  
  
Winter turned to look at him snorted, yes, snorted. Rory looked at her best friend and they both started grinning before laughing, "Dean, this is my best friend Winter. Winter, this is Dean."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, "Dean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As in Dean?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
She grinned, holding her hand out, "Pleasure to meet you, Dean."  
  
He smiled slightly, shaking her hand, "You too."  
  
Jess shot Dean a death glare, "Hey Dean, nice to see you, too."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "Jess." Tristan turned, feeling left out and gave the guy who'd addressed Rory a once-over.  
  
Dean looked Tristan and sized him up. Rory could feel the testosterone thick in the air like electricity, so she broke in before either boy could speak. "Hey Dean, who are you here with?"  
  
"My friends Brad and Angela."  
  
"Oh. They go to Stars Hollow High?" she asked, just for sake of conversation.  
  
"Yeah. So um, I had a great time the other night."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. Me too. It was fun."  
  
"We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, we should." she cast Tristan a side long glance and saw that he was looking between the two of them, his jaw clenched.  
  
He nodded, "So I'll call you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The lights started to dim, "Okay, I'll talk to you later." he stood up.  
  
"Bye." she whispered as he walked back to his friends. Rory looked over at Tristan, but he was staring at the movie screen, refusing to look at her. She frowned and turned to Winter, who shrugged, sending Rory and apologetic look as she turned to the screen as well. Rory closed her eyes, sighing deeply as the movie began.  
  
--  
  
When the movie was over, Rory caught up to Tristan, and Winter and Jess, getting the picture, walked several yards behind them. She walked up beside him and touched his arm lightly, "Hey."  
  
He turned to look at her, but his eyes were cold as he casually said, "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, getting right to the point.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm fine."  
  
She laughed lightly, "You know Tristan, it's great how you think you can actually lie to me."  
  
"What do you want me to say, Rory?"  
  
"I want you to answer my question."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I want you to tell me the truth."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Yes, the truth."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Tristan," she grabbed his arm to make him stop walking, "Come on, tell me."  
  
He shook his head, "Don't do this, Rory."  
  
"Don't do what?"  
  
"Be oblivious."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
He shook his head, "Fine, whatever." he started walking again, ignoring her.  
  
"Tristan," she followed him calling his name, "Tristan!"  
  
He turned, "What Rory?"  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
He just shook his head. He looked tired, and Rory could already see the fight leaving him, even though they'd just begun. "What do you want me to say? I'm tired of fighting you, Rory. You want to date him, fine. I don't care. Have fun. I'm just tired off all this shit."  
  
Her eyes widened, that was the last thing she'd expected him to say, "Tristan, I-"  
  
He shook his head, cutting her off, "No, Rory. It's fine. Do whatever you want." his voice made it seem light, like he didn't really care, but she knew he did. "It's fine."  
  
She shook her head, "Tristan, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't. I'm fine. I promise."  
  
-----  
  
A few days later, Winter and Rory were lounging around her room, listening to music and talking with the lights off. "You know, my friend Louise is throwing a party tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You want to go?"  
  
"Sure. It could be fun." Rory nodded and rolled over, grabbing the phone off of her nightstand. Winter tilted her head, watching her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling Dean."  
  
She grabbed the phone from her friend, "Whoa, what?"  
  
Rory took the phone back, "I'm inviting him to the party."  
  
"That's a bad idea."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"I'm not. Did you not feel the tension between Tristan and Dean? Put them in a room together and only one will come out alive."  
  
"You're being dramatic." Rory grabbed a slip of paper from one of her drawers and dialed the number. Winter only heard half of the conversation, but from what she did hear, apparently Dean was coming.  
  
Winter tilted her head, hoping that she'd heard wrong, "Well?" she asked when Rory hung up the phone.  
  
She turned to face her friend, "He's coming over at eight."  
  
Winter sighed, burying her face in her hands, "Shit." she muttered.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, not having heard her clearly.  
  
"Nothing. You want to invite Jess?"  
  
She picked up the phone again, "Yeah."  
  
-----  
  
**THAT NIGHT, LOUISE'S**  
  
Rory and Winter walked in, closely followed by Jess and Dean, who were giving eachother the evil eye. Dean went up and wrapped his arm around Rory's waist while Winter held back and walked with Jess. She looked up at him, shrugging, and he smirked, muttering under his breath, "This should be interesting."  
  
She just laughed humorlessly and shook her head, looking around to see if she could spot Tristan. "And there he is." she said quietly.  
  
Jess smirked, "Fifty bucks says there'll be a blowout within and hour." he held his hand out and Winter slapped it.  
  
"Deal." Rory looked back at them, having heard the noise. "What?" Winter asked innocently. Rory just smiled slightly, shaking her head.  
  
**HALF AN HOUR LATER**  
  
Rory and Dean were dancing to a slow song, and so far there had only been one minor clash with Tristan and Rory, but it had only lasted a moment, and had really been more of Dean and Tristan not getting along. Now the three friends were standing against the wall while Rory danced with that...thing. Tristan was watching them, his mood that of a pouting child, but Jess and Winter both knew that it was so much more than that. He'd had his heart broken....again. For the twentieth time since Rory had moved here, Tristan was broken. Winter turned to look at them. Dean had picked up on the fact that Tristan had it bad for Rory, even though he'd only met him for a few minutes, he knew. It had been an unspoken competition for Dean since they were at the movies the other night. And now he was glancing over Rory's shoulder, giving Tristan the smuggest smirk. Winter's nose crinkled, "Oh man I want to claw his face off!" she seethed, balling her fists.  
  
"Join the club." Tristan muttered under his breath. Because of their movements, Rory was now facing them. She saw Tristan and smiled at him lightly. He just shook his head and stood up, walking from the room. Rory's eyebrows drew together and she looked at Winter and Jess, who both shrugged as if to say, 'you'll have to talk to him'.  
  
She pulled away from Dean, "Hey, I have to go do something, I'll be right back."  
  
"You need any help?"  
  
"No. Don't worry, I'll just be a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory made her way after Tristan, looking for him in the crowd. She finally spotted him after pushing her way through, and touched his arm lightly. He stopped and turned to see who had touched him, but his face darkened upon seeing Rory, "What?"  
  
Suddenly her worry over him vanished and in it's place came anger. She was tired of his constant mood swings, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
She did not just fucking ask him what his problem was. No, she couldn't have, because she wasn't stupid. "My problem? My fucking problem? You. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. You are my problem. I told you. I don't care if you date him. I really don't. I just can't care anymore. You have shot me down so many fucking times since you moved here, I'm tired of it. Fine, so I was so fucking in love with you that I couldn't see straight. I couldn't even think about ever being with someone other than you, and I was only seventeen. And I know you felt the same. And after all the shit we went through, I thought it really meant something." Rory felt tears pushing at the back of her eyes, and neither noticed that the room had gone suddenly quiet.  
  
All their work of keeping everything a secret was for nothing. Everyone was finding out, but neither seemed to care. Neither even noticed. "I'm tired of all the fucking drama, so date him, do whatever the hell you want to, but don't bring him around here!" he finished, a feeling of relief washing over him at finally saying how he felt, and he wanted to feel gratitude at seeing the way she was fighting back tears, but he felt nothing. No victory. And he didn't even have the luxury of numbness, because seeing her on the verge of tears tore at something in him, something he'd wished he could bury, but had never really been able to.  
  
"I'm the one who fucked up?" she said quietly, "I'm the one who fucking broke your heart?! Try again, Tristan! Was I the one who broke up with you when you came to live here? You think what happened meant nothing to me?! I couldn't date for eight months! I was in bed for two fucking weeks, did anyone ever tell you that? I was physically sick after you broke my heart! I couldn't feel. I couldn't eat. I couldn't talk to half of my fucking friends because they all reminded me of you!  
  
"So yeah, maybe I am on a date with someone now, but you know what? That's taken nine fucking months. It meant so much to you? Then why are you such a fucking player? How can you say you were that in love with me when you never called? It's okay with you if I date? Well thanks for your fucking permission! What about Summer? You were with her when I moved here! You obviously weren't that heartbroken, because you seemed to have moved on just fine!" she finished, her chest heaving and liquid fire racing through her veins as she and Tristan stood staring at eachother, blood boiling. "Did you even want to be with her? Did you ever really care about her? Because she sure as hell cared about you!"  
  
"Do you really have to ask that question? She was a distraction. They were all a fucking distraction! But don't even think about lying and saying you want to be with fucking idiot you came here with!"  
  
"Fine, I won't! But that doesn't mean I can just be with you, Tristan!"  
  
"You know what? I don't care! It doesn't fucking matter anymore. Just forget about it!" They stood, staring at one another, neither speaking, neither moving. No one moved. They were in the middle of the living room with over three hundred Juniors and Seniors packed into the rooms surrounding that area, and no one spoke, even the music had been turned off. You would have been able to hear a pin drop. Some people looked shocked, some angry because they didn't know, a few looked surprised at everything in general, the fact that a party had stopped because of a fight was something new. But no one looked unfazed, no one but three people. Dallas, Jess, and Winter stood perfectly still, looking at eachother and shaking their heads.  
  
Summer's was a look of shock, which then turned to hurt and then anger. She pushed through the crowd, "You little bitch! I can't believe you comforted me after he broke up with me, and you knew I was really in love with him. Then you became my friend and never even told me!"  
  
She was barely feet from Rory now, her voice rising as she pushed people out of her way roughly, but Winter intercepted, "Step off, bitch." she said, getting between Summer and the center of the circle.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Somebody you don't want to fuck around with. Now I suggest you turn yourself around and walk right back to where you were, cause you're not getting any closer to Rory." she said matter of factly.  
  
Recognition dawned on her face, "You're Winter."  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you from...." she trailed off slowly, looking past the girl and straight at Rory and Tristan. Her jaw dropped, "Oh...my...God." she said slowly, looking between them, and Rory, knowing what she'd figured out, widened her eyes, resembling a deer caught in the headlights. "It's you." she said quietly, only a few people could hear because she practically whispered it, "You're the one no one ever saw. You're the girl from New York. The one who-"  
  
"Finish that sentence and I'll tear you fucking jugular out." Winter hissed, and Summer froze, looking down at her as if to consider that threat. She shut up, judging by the murderous look in the red head's eyes, she could do it with her bare hands.  
  
"The one who what, Summer?" Hanna asked, a smile on her lips.  
  
Summer just shook her head, muttering, "Nothing." under her breath as she stormed out of the house.  
  
And then it was Dean's turn, but that didn't last long. He walked forward quickly, "You mean you fucking used me-" but he was cut off as Jess's fist flew into his mouth, knocking him back several feet. He grabbed his mouth, "Shit!"  
  
Jess grinned, shaking his hand, "I've wanted to do that for a year." his smile fell, "Get out Dean."  
  
"I drove with you guys."  
  
"Then find another ride."  
  
Winter grinned as Dean walked out, presumably to catch a cab. Jess walked over to her and she grinned, "Nice job."  
  
He returned the looked, "You too."  
  
People looked back at Tristan and Rory to see that they were just staring at eachother, speechless. After a few minutes, Tristan shook his head, turning around and walking away, but he glanced back at Rory momentarily, a look of longing in his eyes. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and blew it out as he disappeared. She turned to look at Winter and Jess, her eyes and nose turning slightly red.  
  
"Get lives people, and mind you own fucking business!" Winter yelled, looking at Louise who in turn started the music again. People slowly went back to whatever they were doing, but avoided looking into Rory's eyes. Winter walked over and hugged Rory, who started allowing silent tears to stream down her face.  
  
"I think I need to go home." she whispered, looking at Jess who nodded. Winter let go of her and Jess wrapped his arms around her, leading her out.  
  
**_For all sad words, or tongue or pen, the saddest are these: "It might have been."_**  
  
A/N: So, sorry about the lack of updates, but I'm almost done with this story. The next chapter will be the last, and hopefully I'll be able to get it up within the next couple of weeks. 


End file.
